Pellicientes Flatum
by AlexiaAurora
Summary: Hermione gets an overdose on the potion called Pellicientes Flatum. Its main property is that it has a different aroma for each individual of the opposite sex, one they find most enticing. And Draco Malfoy likes what he smells, even after the effects wear off.
1. The twitchiness of Lisa

Disclaimer: If I owned J K Rowling's book I'd probably have made Hermione and a certain ferret end up together :D

* * *

**Chapter one: The twitchiness of Lisa.**

The sound of bubbling cauldrons, the scratching of quills, murmurs of incantations, flipping of pages and a tarty smell in the air. That just about summed the Advanced Potions class for Hermione. That and the very twitchy Lisa Bones, who was also coincidently the partner of the very organized, very non twitchy Hermione Granger.

Hermione fumed as she noticed Lisa moving vials, shaking her foot and peering at the shimmering potion in impatience. She just wouldn't sit still! Brewing the Pellicientes Flatum was no joke of a potion. It took very deliberate hard work and if one twitchy girl who couldn't keep still, was going to ruin the Head Girl's potion… Well, needless to say Rawenclaw would be losing some serious points.

Now, I realize you would be wondering why exactly such a girl was placed in the seventh year Advanced Potions, consisting of eight of the most brilliant Potion makers Hogwarts contained, if she was that bad. The answer is quite simple, she wasn't. The Sorting Hat had chosen well when it placed the brilliant Lisa among the Eagles. She had a natural talent for Transfiguration and a flair for Charms, she was intelligent enough for Potions, too. The only factor lacking was patience, much needed, to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death.

Hermione watched the tapping toe of her partner as she waited for the nine minutes, twenty seven seconds the cauldron had to be shimmering on low heat, before three drops of Ventrula blood was to be added. Her gaze wandered to the overly healthy form of Professor Slughorn before moving over to the students. Those who had dared to take up the widely feared subject were a select few, containing a mixture of all houses.

Two Hufflepuffs were paired together just behind her. A brown haired boy, Thatcher Thomas, and a shy girl, Emma who seemed to be very much in love with each other, except for the fact they were not aware of this.

Three Rawenclaws (excluding the previously mentioned girl, who Hermione noticed was now plucking her quill off its feathers) stood waiting to add the blood, too. All were females and Hermione decided, quite cold too. The only time they spoke in class was to ask a billion questions… Which was always. She had never seen them relax or smile. Now, Hermione did not think all Rawenclaws were like that considering Luna was a dear friend, just those three.

Two were partnered together leaving just the one to be partnered with the bane of Hermione's existence and the only Slytherin.

Draco sodding Malfoy.

To say that he did not deserve to be here and was only there to infuriate Hermione would be an understatement –which Hermione would die before saying out loud. He was quite the potion maker, calm, precise and exceptionally non twitchy.

Looking down at her watch, Hermione noticed that only twenty seven seconds were left. All she had to do now was add the three drops of Ventrula blood and voila her (and Lisa's) Pellicientes Flatum was complete to be graded an O.

She got up from her seat to do the deed, but Lisa cut in, "I've got it!" Lisa jumped up and grabbed the tiny, gleaming gold vial and made her way to their cauldron. She bent down in front of it and held out the vial to pour.

"Now, do it gently Lisa, an extra drop could-" Hermione began. A fizzling crackle sounded in the air and Lisa backed away staring at the shuddering cauldron with wide eyes. It spat a few globs of the mauve substance in the air before violently beginning to crack.

"Duck!" Someone yelled. Hermione merely blinked, her eyes fixed on the three hours of hard work wasting away.

Suddenly, the cauldron exploded with a loud bang, splattering its contents on the ceiling, the walls and our main character, Hermione Granger. She stood frozen in the middle of the class covered in a purple potion. Then, as it often did, her mind began to race towards her Potions book.

_The Pellicientes Flatum was first brewed by a witch, Ida Ernest, in the late 1800s. Meant to be a love potion at first, the Pellicientes Flatum, however, is now used as a perfume. This is due to its property of having a different aroma for each individual (of the opposite sex); an aroma they find most enticing. When Ida Ernest first used this potion on herself she was greeted by many men informing her she was smelt like chocolate or vanilla or oranges and on one occasion, like whiskey and that it was extremely alluring. She had discovered that using more than a few drops, however, had weaknesses. It started producing odd behavior from males like sniffing loudly, drooling and glazing of eye. _

Hermione's mind began to race. If using just more than a few drops would produce such side effects who knows what almost two bottle full might do. As her eyes met the green flecks of Thatcher Thomas she gulped.

She was going to find out.

* * *

**A/N**: To those who didn't understand the potion, just imagine the love potion without the love part. It smells of the smell you find most alluring right? Just like that.

Well that was the first chapter of my very first fanfiction. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me how it was. Constructive criticism is very much welcome as well as all the love you can give. And I'm on my vacations so this is going to get updated loads and finish fast.


	2. Butterscotch, apples, oranges and a hint

A/N: This chapter goes to my very first two reviewers, MaidMarian17 and V.O.L 2. Thank you guys, the reviews made me feel amazing.

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers. They remind me I don't own Harry Potter and never ever will unless time turners are real.

* * *

Chapter two: Butterscotch, apples, oranges and a hint of truffle chocolates.

"B-Butterscotch? H-Hermione… It smells… It smells… The scent…" Thatcher whispered incoherently, unable to make sentences which made the least bit of sense. He held out his hands and tripped his way to Hermione, who had started backing away with wide eyes.

"Now, now Thatcher, that's the potion affecting you. J-Just stay where you-" Hermione's urgent voice was cut off as Thatcher wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, as if she would have run away (Lets just ignore the fact that she probably would have). She began to struggle with all her might, muffled sounds emitting from Thatcher's chest as she swore vengeance upon a now pale Lisa.

A strong, tantalizing smell of apples and a subtle orange hit Draco's nose, crumbling his brain to pieces. He took deep, shuddering breathes trying to inhale it all in. His eyes had closed, his entire being focused on the teasing aroma that filled the air.

He opened his eyes which suddenly seemed determined, maybe to find the source. He scrambled (although Malfoy's don't _scramble,_ we can safely say he had done so due this brain having crumbled) from underneath a table, which had been his refuge during the explosion.

His clear grey eyes looked around and found the blue ones of Emma. He stood, grabbed her arm and buried his face in her neck, much to the shock and discomfort of the latter. After taking a deep breathe, he pushed her away murmuring, "Butterscotch? Bah!"

He turned to survey the room and saw a certain Professor sitting drooling on his chair. Three pairs of legs could be seen from under one table. Purple muck partially covered the ceiling, the walls and the floor. A pale looking girl had just gotten out from behind a table, her gaze fixed on a struggling mass of brown hair in that Badger's arms.

As Draco's eyes found the object of Lisa's gaze, his knees almost buckled. It was her. The frighteningly alluring waft of apples and the seductive smell of oranges were coming from her.

"Let. Me. Go!" An irritated muffled voice commanded Thatcher, who took absolutely no notice and had started inhaling Hermione's hair, his hands placed on either side of her face.

The fragrance called out to Draco, urging him forward.

"Didn't you just hear what she said?!" He snarled. "Let her go!"

Hermione's head whipped around at the sound, as much as she could considering the fact that Thatcher still held her tightly. Thatcher's reaction was, however, different. He gripped Hermione tightly with one arm, turned to Draco and sneered, the action probably his first time.

"You want to steal her from me?! You'll have to go through me to get her!" He said his voice now low and dangerous. Draco's eyes narrowed as he whipped out his wand.

"A pity." He said his voice dripping in barely hidden sarcasm. Thatcher took out his wand too and held it out, ready to kill.

"Enough!" Hermione screeched. She brandished her wand from nowhere and yelled "Stupefy!" pointing at a surprised Draco. Unprepared, the spell hit him square in the chest and he fell back, limp.

Thatcher gave out a laugh, "I told you she was mine, ferre-" His voice was, however, cut off as Hermione turned to him and barely three seconds later he was passed out next to Draco. She took a deep breathe trying to calm down before remembering the culprit of this mess.

"Lisa Bones!" She snapped. Lisa flinched and stood in attention. "I told you to be careful! You know very well what adding an extra drop does to the potion, but you were too impatient to finish. This is not a quality I expect from an intelligent girl like you! Ten points from Rawenclaw!" She scolded lashing out her fury. Lisa merely nodded looking at her feet, suddenly very afraid of the usually calm Hermione Granger. "Professor! Can you fix this?!" Hermione's attention turned to Slughorn (much to the relief of a certain Eagle). She frowned at the gibbering mass of putty Slughorn had become.

"Truffle chocolates… Do you smell that?" He muttered. His eyes suddenly focused on Hermione. "H-Hermione… The smell… Is that you?" He asked.

Hermione shuddered and fled from the dungeons. Oh what a mistake _that _was.

* * *

A/N: It's my English Language exam tomorrow and here I am writing this at 2 in the night xD The things I do for love. Hope you liked it.

PLEASE review. They make me feel wonderful and I type faster when I feel wonderful :P


	3. Never go for the tiny broom closet

**Disclaimer:** No, I'm not J.K Rowling. She's the millionaire who wrote Harry Potter. I just like to use her characters to creepily play with :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D (These look so creepy in great numbers O.o)

**A/N: **I was just looking, and there are so many follows, but the reviews are even less than a half of them. Please review, honestly it feels great to get your opinion.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Never go for the tiny broom closet.**

Hermione made her way to Madame Pomfrey to find a way to fix this mess. She walked as quickly as she could, in the shadows just in case. She then paused suddenly. Looking down at her watch she noted it was lunch time and to get to the nurse she would have to go through the corridor of the Great Hall. Which would be filled with… Boys. Her mind spat the last word in new found disgust towards the species.

She peeked around the corner to find a horde of students entering the Great Hall with no problems of their own, carefree idiots! Hermione turned back into her empty corridor. Her brain began whirling for an idea. She suddenly heard footsteps and the sound of laughter.

Her eyes widened in panic and she pulled out her wand, waiting. They got louder and louder and Hermione realized they were males. She looked around and noticed a small broom cupboard across the corridor. She scrambled forward and shut the door with a sigh of relief.

"And then I told her you must not be a Muggle, because you cast a spell on me." Dean Thomas said from outside the small cupboard our Head Girl was trapped in, who merely rolled her eyes at the boy, listening intently through the door.

"You didn't?" Seamus Finnigan said. His voice held strong disbelief in his best friend's guts to actually say that to a girl.

"I did all right. Turns out, she was a Muggleborn and found it highly offensive." Dean said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, pausing to bend and tie his shoelaces right outside the broom cupboard.

"Hey guys, do you smell that?" Neville Longbottom said sniffing loudly. Hermione sprang up, whipped out her wand and began casting spells on the door so they couldn't open it. "It… It smells like… Like a Truffula flower." His eyes glazed and his mouth flew open.

"You're drooling Neville! Get away from me!" Seamus yelled disgusted at his friend.

"Dean… He's right! It... It smells like freshly cut grass!" Dean said taking a whiff too.

"Dean! You're drooling too mat-" Seamus paused. He gave a loud sniff. "It's butterbeer you nincompoops!" His voice was excited as he smelled the light fragrance of the sweet drink he loved dearly.

"The door… It's coming from there…" Neville said pointing, slightly giddy. They all moved fast and sprang towards the door, sniffing loudly.

Two pairs of eyes watched them. Pansy Parkinson turned her very arrogant nose towards her best friend Blaise Zabini saying, "What are those oafs up to?"

She then noticed the expression on Blaise's face, "Blaise? You okay?" She asked concerned. His eyes were popping out and his mouth hung open.

"T-Tulips." He stuttered before running towards the broom cupboard.

* * *

"Cinnamon!"

"Pumpkin juice!"

"Kick the door down!"

"Three thousand points to whoever opens the door!"

"Thud thud!"

"Freshly baked cookies!"

"My kingdom for this door!"

"Chilies!"

The horde of voices echoed through the corridor as well as the thuds of bodies hammering the door. Screams, kicks, lots of drooling and almost the whole Hogwarts male population were present outside the tiny broom cupboard on the ground floor.

A quivering Hermione Granger sat in the corner on the dark, extremely murky, broom cupboard. She continuously whispered charms and spells aiming for the door. The very thin line between life and death was painted on the small, ratty old door that was now very much just hanging on for dear life.

Nobody noticed the tall, extremely thin lady standing behind the crowd. Her face looked pinched and her whole demeanor emitted firmness. An aura of someone not to be messed with hung around her clinging to the very core of her being.

"Immobulus." Professor McGonagall cried pointing her wand at the crowd in front of her. Everyone froze, right down to their toes. Her eyes surveyed the scene in front of her calmly. "Wingardium Leviosa." She spoke. Her wand pointed to the statues of boys in front of her.

Many had vacant expressions on their faces, mouths hanging open, drooling in an utterly repulsive way. Many were trying to climb over each other. Harry Potter's boot lay cleanly on Colin Creevey's face, probably as he was trying to jump over a few people to get to the door. Nails were digging into someone else's shoulders trying to scratch their way forward. Wands were out and their faces were frozen in mid swears.

But whosoever they were and whatever they were doing Professor McGonagall calmly removed them from her path. She got slowly to the battered door on one end of the corridor.

"Alohomora." She spoke pointing her wand at the door which did not open. She raised her thin eyebrow.

"P-Professor McGonagall?" A small, shaky, muffled Hermione Granger spoke through the door. She waved her wand and the door swung open to reveal the tiny form of the Gryffindor Princess to Professor McGonagall.

"What happened here?" The firm witch spoke, though her voice did soften at the shaky picture that Hermione created.

"A potions incident happened, Professor. I was hit by the Pellicientes Flatum. Almost a whole cauldron full." Hermione informed the Head of her house.

Professor McGonagall clicked her tongue in distaste, "Come along now. Let's go to the hospital wing and we'll sort this out." She turned to the frozen boys crowded around her, "Let's just leave them like this shall we?"

* * *

**A/N: **Well the effects are going to finish in the next chapter and that's where the story really starts, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :D Excuse me, I'm really sleepy.

REVIEW PLEASE!

Ciao, Alexia.


	4. A change is never good

**Disclaimer: **I'm not J K Rowling. You can tell by the way this is a Dramione :P

**A/N: **I was just listening to songs and I'm sooooooooooooooooo high right now! :D

So many views in the last chapter :O 1223! Thank you for reading my story, but I'm dying for reviews here. Only got 2 on the last chapter and that makes me discouraged and unhigh :'( (if that's a word) So please REVIEW.

A special thanks to my new shiny Beta reader.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A change is never good.**

"You are a Gryffindor! That means you ARE brave!" Hermione nodded, taking deep breaths.

She slowly rinsed out her shampoo, loving the hot water. She gave a small sigh as she stepped out of the shower and took up a towel. She wrapped it around herself and turned to face the mirror.

Hermione saw the determined look that stared back at her and nodded at her image. Nobody would be sniffing her hair today and she certainly wasn't going to be stuck in a broom cupboard for three very torturous hours. She walked out of the Head Dormitory, her head held high, her shoes clicking.

She spotted the Head Boy, Ernie Macmillan, who first froze and then flinched, his cheeks began to color. Hermione winced knowing why he was doing so. He had been among the mob. They walked quietly and quickly, both not wanting to be late for breakfast and also to get away from each other.

Ernie's mind was whirling. He had recognized where he had last smelt that fragrance. He softly smiled at Hermione before entering the Great Hall. He made his way over to the Hufflepuff table and slipped into his seat. He turned to find the beaming Susan Bones next to him, like always. Ernie momentarily closed his eyes at the soft vanilla scent that washed over him, it was warm and safe. He suddenly turned to Susan and hugged her, breathing in and smiling. "I love you." He smiled into her neck. He felt her go stiff and withdraw from the hug. Ernie's smile slowly faded at Susan's blank face, until she kissed him.

On another table, adorned in red and gold sat a boy with vibrant red hair and a full mouth of food. Next to him sat another with messy black hair and brilliant green eyes.

"Hungh hedmudni." Ron Weasley, the red head, greeted Hermione with his usual welcome, his mouth full of sausages, eggs and a piece of bread. He certainly was never going to learn how to eat. He kind of enjoyed the face his best friend made.

Hermione scrunched up her nose in disgust. Ron beamed at her.

"I think he meant hey Hermione." Harry Potter said. His eyes were fixed on Ron's plate consisting of a mountain of everything on the table. His green eyes then turned to Hermione and he smiled. "What was that yesterday?" He asked carefully as Hermione took a seat. Hermione grimaced.

"I got a cauldron full of Pellicientes Flatum on me. Bloody Lisa!" She said taking up an apple and biting in it.

"Wang daa?" Ron asked, intelligently.

"Honestly Ron! Chew before you speak!" Hermione scolded. Ron merely grinned. "Anyways I have a class and I need to go to the library before it. I'll see you in DADA later!" Hermione got up and dragged her bag along with her. Ron swallowed and grinned at Harry.

"So what is Pellisomething?" Ron asked Harry.

"Don't ask me. I'm no Eagle." Harry shrugged.

"Hermione isn't either and she knows." Ron said grumpily. Harry raised his eyebrow. "Right… She's Hermione." Ron added before digging into his plate again.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat on his desk in the potions class looking at his empty cauldron, waiting for the class to start. The class was empty and eerily silent, but Draco didn't mind, he hated people. They annoyed him, breathing too loudly and spilling potions.

His eyebrow twitched.

Yesterday had been a bad, bad day for him. He had come to his senses, frozen in a random corridor with crowds of boys surrounding him. He had been surrounded by plebeians! And when that Bookworm came out of the room with McGonagall… That... Scent.

It had kept him up all night, haunting him.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths blocking it all out, the only thing he was truly good at. That, and looking devilishly handsome.

His lips curved into a crooked smirk.

* * *

Hermione waited outside smiling at Thatcher as he entered the dungeon. He looked sheepish as he did so. Now we can all say he should right? He did grab her hair and sniff at them.

Hermione tapped her toe and folded her arms watching as Thatcher opened the door for Emma, smiling at her. Hermione rolled her eyes at Emma's blush. It was SO obvious. She straightened as Professor Slughorn tumbled down the corridor.

"Professor Slughorn?" She said quietly. He turned to her and smiled. The Head Girl was his favorite student after all.

"Yes Hermione?" He smiled, stopping outside the door. She shuffled on her feet.

"Professor, can I… Uh… Get a new partner? One who isn't…"She paused searching her head for the right word. Clumsy? Impatient? Twitchy?

Professor Slughorn laughed and said "Sure Hermione. We'll change the seats randomly. It's time for a change anyway." Professor Slughorn, as much as he was jolly always loved his prized students.

Hermione beamed at the Professor and entered the dungeon after him. She sat at her usual desk next to Lisa who was moving small vials around the table, her foot shaking like a dog's tail wags. A vial dropped and she caught it at the last second. Hermione noticed the shiny purple color it had and shuddered at the image of it hitting the floor and breaking.

"Good morning class." Professor Slughorn beamed at his students, "Today we are going to make a Wolfsbane Potion, but before that I think a change in the seating arrangement is in order.

Thatcher and Emma stared at Professor with wide eyes. Lisa picked on her nails. The Rawenclaws sighed, looking disappointed at the waste of time going to take place. Draco Malfoy stared blankly ahead, looking bored.

"Emma Grint with…" Professor Slughorn scaled his finger down his register, "Abbey Vine."

Emma picked her books and gave a small smile to Thatcher before moving to the table behind her to sit with the Rawenclaw.

"Thatcher Thomas sits with Claire Shawn."

Nobody noticed the frown on Emma's face as he sat down next to the dark haired girl with brilliant blue eyes, who made space for the boy.

"Lisa Bones with Thalia Andrew. And that leaves Hermione Granger with…"

Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head. Her heart plummeted. No no no.

"Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N: **Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu –laughs like a crazy scientist and rubs her hands- I'm trying not to keep any clichés, but I just Had to do that. I thought Ernie would make a good Head Boy, Draco being one would be wayyyyyyy to cliché. Even if he would be the hottest Head Boy EVER *_* and did you guys see what I did with Emma's name there? xD

REVIEWS, I NEEEEEEEEDDDDD THEM. Love you all! :D

Ciao, Alexia.


	5. Losing your mind is the easy part

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. NOT EVEN A LITTLE –goes and cries in a corner-

**A/N: **HELLO. Has anybody listened to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons?! It's so freaking addicting. I'm listening to it for the 20,000th time for today.

Anyway I've got like 1600 views on my story till now and only 13 of you reviewed. That makes me cry… I'm going to go cry now. Or listen to Radioactive. Maybe both.

Thank you to my Beta Reader, Jade Winchester (You know who you are –winks-)

**Chapter 5: Losing your mind is the easy part.**

Hermione Granger's head met the desk in front of her. Her mind swam with accusations, regrets and various hexes she could try on Malfoy. She could turn him back into the ferret he was with a mere flick of her wand and it would make her feel oh so good!

As much fun as watching Hermione's reaction was we now have to turn to Draco Malfoy. The pale face held nothing. He slowly picked his books and made place for Lisa at his table. He walked slowly over to his new seat. He told himself repeatedly that sitting next to the bookworm for the rest of the year was no big deal. Sure she was ugly and the germs would probably not come off his clothes unless he burned them, but he could always get new ones. He had the money.

He put his books down and glared at the mass of brown spread out on half the table as Hermione Granger had put her head down trying to think of happy thoughts (which were filled with Malfoy dying in various ways). Draco sat down. Hermione's head whipped up as she turned to glare at Draco Malfoy.

In that very moment Draco's heart stopped.

The fragrance of fresh, crisp, mild apple and the scent of seductive, wild and tangy orange hit him. He breathed in, his mind whirled, his heart raced and his hands turned clammy.

"Just stay out of my way, Pureblood." Hermione snarled, not noticing that Draco Malfoy's world was spinning and he could not hear a word. She got up to get the supplies.

Draco's world focused again and he almost hissed. Experimentally, he sniffed again, but the smell was nowhere. He gave a sigh of relief and told himself that it was probably his mind playing tricks. Draco nodded to himself, his whole demeanor turned to that of dangerous calm. He opened his book to the Wolfsbane Potion and noted the procedure.

Hermione struggled with the vials and jars of all the stuff they would need and placed it on the table and she sat down.

At once, Draco lost all senses.

His mind sang as his nose took in the waft of the fragrance. He felt his heart hammering inside his rib cages, crashing painfully against them. His eyes turned to Hermione Granger's form in shock.

It was her.

Hermione silently passed the Gronkle tail to Draco to chop into fine pieces and remove the blood off. She then turned to peel the skin of a Jargodi root.

Draco sat and stared at the twisted, yellow tail in front of him. He picked up his knife and noticed his hand was shaking slightly. He blinked. A minute passed and he just sat there staring at the tail.

'Enough!' His mind screamed at him, shaking him awake. He began to breathe through his mouth and slammed his knife upon the tail in fierce wrath.

During whole class Draco Malfoy took gulping breaths through his mouth and sat as far away from our other main character as possible.

Professor Slughorn sat on his desk, sneaking truffle chocolates into his mouth when he thought the students weren't watching (needless to say all the students knew what he was doing except three: Draco who had other problems, Emma and Thatcher who were only glancing at the other). He scanned the room for any trouble, until his eyes spotted the awkward air between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

It was thick enough to be cut with a knife sharp enough. They worked in silence but the old Professor could see the sudden flinch by Draco when Hermione moved and the frown on Hermione's face when Draco got too close.

Hermione Granger stood proud in front of the simmering light brown potion, just the right color. Professor Slughorn ambled along and took a look at it. He smiled and said, "A definite O. Good job!" He raised his eyebrow at blank face of Draco Malfoy and winked at Hermione.

Hermione smiled sincerely at Professor Slughorn. Draco caught her expression and his heart thudded painfully.

'It's because of the scent.' His mind said, accidently breathing through his nose. He closed his eyes and leaned in slightly.

Hermione put the potion into a flask and labeled it carefully. Draco sat and fidgeted, his expression that of spot on boredom.

"I'll see you later, ferret." Hermione said her voice laced with venom.

"Don't look forward to it too much." Draco replied, cuttingly.

"You wish." Hermione snapped, before grabbing her bag and walking away.

Draco sank into his chair.

**A/N: **And that was that :D Hope you liked it. Draco is adorable *.* Review because Draco is Adorable :D

Ciao, Alexia.


	6. Draco Malfoy and the Purple Vial

**Disclaimer: **Not mine… (These dots indicate I'm crying)

**A/N: **Hey :D So although I like to reply to each and every review you guys send me I missed one or two in the middle and I don't know who they are so I'm sorry and this is just to officially say thank you to those I missed.

30 REVIEWS I'M SO HAPPY I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ALL THOSE 30 REVIEWERS. AND ALMOST 3000 VIEWS!

And thank you to my Beta Reader, Jade Winchester.

* * *

**Chapter six: Draco Malfoy and the purple vial.**

Draco Malfoy stared at the image reflecting back at him in the mirror. It was frightening. His eyes were shot and dark circles had inked themselves in thanks to the two nights of nonexistent sleep.

It kept haunting him, slowly taking over. The slightly soft yet sharp apple and the…

Draco shook his head trying to free himself of the memory. He was determined not to think about it.

And it wasn't just the scent. Oh no, it was always accompanied by a picture of that bushy brown hair he hated and the stupid chocolate brown eyes that were too small and that stupid dimple that formed when…

"Enough!" He yelled loudly slamming his fist down on the dresser.

"Hmph gah!" A snort sounded as his roommate jumped up at the yell by Draco Malfoy. Blaise Zabini landed on the floor accompanied by a loud thud, amidst a tangle of bed sheets. The other two roommates, Crabbe and Dacini (A frightful name really) kept snoring away, loudly, extremely loudly.

Draco Malfoy ignored Blaise and his eyes stayed on his reflection, giving himself a pep talk.

Blaise started removing the sheets and getting alarmed when he couldn't find his way out.

"Draco... Mate… Draco! Help! I can't breathe! Draco! There's no way out!" He yelled furiously trying to get them off, tangling himself in even more.

Draco gave a sigh of frustration and whipped out his wand, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The sheet began to rise in the air along with Blaise. Then it separated revealing the light brown colored hair boy who turned to Draco.

"My savior!" He yelled in an over dramatic tone holding out his arms. "Let me kiss you as a reward!"

Draco dropped him, ignoring the cry of pain followed by chuckles.

He turned back to his reflection and smirked suddenly. "It's time for revenge, Granger." He pocketed the small vial, filled with mauve colored substance, and grinned at Blaise who backed away at the psychotic expression on Draco's face.

* * *

Hermione Granger ate her breakfast quietly listening to Ron whine about homework. She rolled her eyes.

"Ron stop whining about your work load. If you just did it on time you wouldn't have anything to worry about!" She told him smartly. He turned to her. Harry, sitting next to him opened his mouth to stop Ron from saying anything, but then decided it was going to be fun watching him get his butt kicked by a girl.

"But Hermione, not everyone is like you! You do it weeks before its due!" Ron said. Harry winced; his best friend was going to die. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron who backed away at the glare.

"Ronald," She started. Harry winced again; full name, he was really going to die. "Think about it this way, there are Squibs and Muggles who would die to be in your place, for a chance to be able to do their magical homework, inside a magical castle, which teaches magic. They would literally give up their arm and leg to be able to do what you are currently whining about. So stop being an ungrateful prat and do your homework on time!" She snarled and grabbed her bag, an apple and made her way to her usual class for Potions.

Ron and Harry sat quietly at the table astounded, looking at Hermione Granger walking away angrily.

A pair of clear grey eyes followed her too, watching her bite into an apple. Draco's throat turned dry as the apple juice made her lips shine. He could almost hear the crunch that had sounded.

* * *

Draco Malfoy waited patiently outside the Potions classroom until everyone had entered, staying in the shadows leaning against the wall.

He spotted Professor Slughorn ambling along and pulled out the small vial from his pocket. He pulled the stopper open and put three small drops on his neck. It was enough. Hermione Granger was now going to get a taste of her own medicine.

He smirked, opened the door and walked in.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes I'm the bad, bad writer who left you with that :P I know I promised someone I'd try and write longer chapters, but I just had to do that. I'm sorry :P

And to those who are wondering why they have so many classes of Potions every day: well they are doing advanced potions so they have the first period every day. Their time table is busy, busy and busy.

REVIEW PLEASE.

Ciao, Alexia.


	7. Extra credit

**Disclaimer: **If you think this is mine after 6 disclaimers, I got some bad news for you…

**A/N: **Hello ma peoples :D How be yew? Okay, I really can't even talk like that for even a whole sentence.

So after a lot of threats and calling me a monster and evil –looks pointedly at some reviewers, grinning- and a 'I hate you' –looks at Beta reader- here is the new chapter. Enjoy! :D

Thanks to my Beta Reader, Jade Winchester.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Extra credit.**

Hermione Granger sat calmly on her desk waiting for the class to start. She was still pretty mad at her best friend, but then when was she not? She smiled softly at the bewildered expression on his face when she had stormed off. He needed a little scolding and Miss Weasley had entrusted her position to Hermione and Ginny after all.

Draco Malfoy entered the class, strutting. There was a smug smirk on his face as he did so. He passed the tables, keeping a safe distance, and got to his new seat. He looked at the bushy head that the Head Girl held. She looked ahead, sitting straight, a quill in one hand. Her light brown curls fell softly down her back. Draco paused, blinking, his eyes fixed on the curl Hermione lightly twirled around her finger.

"Take your seats." Professor Slughorn said clearly as he noted Draco's gaze and smiled softly.

Draco looked up, startled and sat down hurriedly, shaking his head slightly at the familiar perfume. Hermione's quill fell from her hand as her eyes widened, her world spun.

Her whole being concentrated on the scent drifting in the air and taking over her mind and soul. A soft inhale recognized the smoky, strong aroma of recently ground coffee. With that she could also smell the musty scent of books: the aroma of untold stories, mystery and broken secrets all encased in the old tomes. Her mind reeled to her favorite place in the Library, right at the back, where she would sit with an old book and a cup of hot coffee.

Her breathing became faster and her heart started thudding almost painfully. Her mind informed her that the Professor was saying something, but she merely blinked. Somehow the only words she heard were the low drawl that Malfoy gave, "I'll get the ingredients then."

To say Draco Malfoy was enjoying Hermione's reaction was an understatement. He smirked as she just stared ahead, her face flushed. He got up and strode towards the cupboard waiting till the others had gotten their share.

Hermione's world focused once more. She shook her head looking around for the source of the smell that had just been torturing her. Finding none she shook her head again.

It was rare that the Gryffindor Princess was confused and this was one of those unusual moments. Her mind could not find where that scent had come from and this to her was irksome. She pulled out her cauldron and looked up at the board to find they were brewing the Elixir to Induce Euphoria. She shook her head lightly. She needed her wits about her.

She looked up to see Draco Malfoy carrying a tray of vials, jars and various palates of substances. She noted how he walked, careful and almost graceful. He was nothing like her old partner who had dropped her tray far too many times.

She pointed her wand at her cauldron and began pre heating it for the Elixir. Draco put down the ingredients and sighed at the fragrance that surrounded him as he sat down. Hermione, however, did more than that. She jumped suddenly and her eyes widened as she stared at Draco.

"Just noticing how handsome I am Granger?" Draco drawled adding the thick green Randor blood to the cauldron.

"I… Don't be stupid Malfoy." Hermione said rather lamely. Her mind was not in the best of its states. Malfoy raised his eyebrow, as he added the sprig of peppermint noting the change of color to red.

"Nice comeback." Draco said sarcastically, "I really did expect better from your know-it-all self, though."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione said. Draco turned to her, his stormy grey eyes bore into her soft brown ones.

"Why don't you make me Granger?" Draco said, his voice turning low and husky. He was, Hermione noticed now, rather close as he was sitting right next to her. The fragrance in the air became stronger and Hermione felt her hands go clammy.

Her eyes slightly widened as she realized the fragrance was coming from him. She felt herself breathe deeper and had her gaze not been locked with the boy next to her, her eyes would have fluttered close a long time ago.

"Tell me, Granger," Draco said continuing with the same low voice that made Hermione lean in slightly, "What do you smell?"

"Coffee and b-" Hermione blurted feeling almost obliged to answer, but then stopping at the odd question, "Wait how do you…?" Her voice turned confused. Draco raised his eyebrow, an amused expression on his face.

Then he turned away, shaking Hermione out of her daze. "The potion Granger, does it smell like peppermint yet or do I add more?"

Hermione blinked. 'Of course! The potion! What is wrong with you Hermione?! Concentrate!' She scolded herself and then took a whiff. She grimaced and let out a shuddering breath.

"I can't smell peppermint." She said slowly. Draco's lips twitched, but he nodded seriously adding more peppermint.

* * *

"That's an O if I ever saw one!" Professor Slughorn said enthusiastically, peering down at the sunshine yellow potion. His eyes turned to see the usual smile Hermione graced him with after each O, but frowned as he noted the distracted nod Hermione gave. Her eyes, he noticed, flickered between him and her partner, who also looked far away. Slughorn cracked a smile as he said, "You both make a great team!"

Hermione and Draco both looked up at him in astonishment then turned to look at each other. Their looks turned to glares and they both glanced away looking nervous now.

Slughorn merely smiled, as his mind began to churn.

"Okay class, I was thinking an assignment for extra credit." He spoke in a jolly voice. All the students turned to him with rapt attention; each knew how precious each mark was for Advanced Potions. "You all know what a lengthy and tough potion Felix Felicis is and therefore, rarely part of the potions we brew in class. So, the brewing of this potion I give to each of you to make on your own as homework. You all may use this classroom after classes are finished. Full access to the cupboard will be granted and you have a month to finish it." He smiled sincerely at the enthusiastic expressions on his students' faces.

"Oh, and this will be done with your respective partners."

* * *

**A/N: **I can't believe I got 42 reviews for this story. Thank you for all the love guys! Keep reading and reviewing.

Also, is anyone interested in Emma and Thatcher? Cause I could mention if they get together and how in some chapter later on.

Ciao, Alexia.


	8. A comfortable silence

**Disclaimer: **I own Harry Potter as much as I own Tom Felton. Which is not much… Okay, fine, not at all…

**A/N: **So I had like 2000 visitors on my story! Yay!

Only 50 reviewed! Boo!

50 reviewed! Yay!

Tom Felton has a girlfriend! Boo!

Chocolate chip cookies to those who reviewed and a cupcake. And sausages *.* I'm hungry…

**Chapter 8: A comfortable silence.**

"Oh, and this will be done with your respective partners." Professor Slughorn finished with a light smile. "Good day class." With that he began gathering his things in obvious dismissal. Two Rawenclaws, Claire and Thalia, a billion questions swimming around in their minds ran to him; obvious Eagle trait.

Emma began clearing her books, her mind racing. Thatcher and Claire were partnered and were going to spend almost everyday brewing the potion for a month. It was clearly messing with her mind.

She didn't notice Thatcher looking at her from his desk. His eyes saw some notes of hers that had fallen. She hadn't noticed them -her eyes held a faraway look. He took a deep breath and made his way over to her slowly, picking up her notes. "Hey. You dropped these." He said lightly handing her the papers. His heartbeat quickened as she graced him with a winning smile and his fingers tightened on his bag.

"Thanks." She spoke.

"So… I was… Uhm…" Thatcher was suddenly very obviously nervous. He shuffled uncomfortably as Emma waited; hope flickering through her soft eyes. Thatcher gave a sigh and said, "I'll see you around." He then raced out of the classroom as fast as he could without waiting for a reply.

Emma sank in her chair.

At the other end of the classroom Hermione Granger turned to Draco Malfoy with an attempt at an icy glare. It didn't work. She really couldn't concentrate enough for the aromatic coffee and the musty scent of books still lingered in the air. She got up from her seat and grabbed her books. She then proceeded to take a few steps back, smiling slightly at the peppermint and acidic smells wafting in the air now. Draco watched her with an amused expression.

"Granger, I would very much like those extra marks, even if it means being in your filthy presence more than is required." Draco said casually. Hermione glowered.

"You really know how to convince someone to work with you, Malfoy." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes, suddenly glad that she had decided to get away from him.

"Whatever Granger. I will see you here after lunch." Draco drawled, his tone bordering on the brink of a command.

"No you will not." Hermione replied firmly. "I have to meet Ron and Harry then."

"Is snogging your pathetic excuse for friends really more important than your grade Granger?" Malfoy said shuddering. Somehow the image of Granger snogging either irked Malfoy. It was plain gross that's why, Malfoy reasoned.

"Sod off, you cockroach." Hermione snapped turning around to leave. Draco panicked slightly, after all his grade was at stake!

"How about four?!" He asked quickly before Hermione could leave. She stopped and turned back around.

"We both have a Prefects meeting at four." She spoke.

"Right." Draco said completely having forgotten the bloody meeting.

"After that then?" Hermione asked slowly.

"All right." He said and then added with a smirk, "Don't think it's a date, Granger. Goodness knows looking at the frightful hair that you wouldn't know what one is."

Hermione's eyes turned icy as she said, "Malfoy, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut that obnoxious mouth of yours." Her voice was low and held promise. Draco looked back at her with overflowing confidence, even though he didn't feel any of it.

"Yeah and what will you do if I don't?" He challenged.

"I still carry a good punch, Malfoy." She sneered. He didn't reply knowing very well exactly how much of a good punch she carried. Hermione turned around and walked out of the door.

Draco sank back into his chair thinking how the icy look that had enveloped her didn't suit her usually warm eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione put her bag next to Harry and took a seat.

"Hey Hermione! You look tired." Harry noted taking a bite of his rice.

"I am. Potions was plain exhausting and after that all my classes were being a drag." Hermione sniffed.

"You thought your classes were a drag?! What happened?" Ron asked seriously. All three of them knew Hermione enjoyed her classes to the fullest. She liked enhancing her knowledge, the thirst of it only growing with each class, each lecture, each book and each page.

"Draco sodding Malfoy is my new Potions partner." Hermione replied as if that explained it all. And to Ron and Harry, it did. Harry wrapped his arm consolingly around her shoulder as Ron passed her a bowl of chicken as comfort. She smiled at them as she took a piece.

"If he does anything just let us know." Ron said with vehemence, shredding his chicken with enthusiasm.

"I can handle him guys. It's the-" Hermione broke off. She couldn't tell them a stupid scent was what was messing with her mind. "Stupid homework Slughorn's assigned us."

She went on to tell the both about brewing Felix Felicis with Malfoy as they walked out of the Great Hall. Ron was a curious purple by the end and Harry's protective nature was lashing out of control.

"Slughorn can't do this! You can brew it on your own!" Harry exclaimed.

"Alone in a classroom with that ferret, how about no!" Ron said rather loudly scaring a small first year.

"Really guys its fine. It's just that this is going to be difficult to adjust in my schedule." Hermione defended.

"You can ask for another partner. You cannot be alone with him!" Ron said. Hermione started getting irritated.

"Look, if he keeps his mouth shut he's not a bad Potions partner and while making Potions no one is stupid enough to talk so it will be fine!" Hermione said as they stepped out into the grounds.

"Are you saying you _want _Malfoy as your partner?" Ron countered.

"I did not say that. But he isn't twitchy like Lisa, not a control freak like those three Rawenclaws and quite plain better at Potions than Emma and Thatcher to be honest." Hermione said simply.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks and began to furiously argue with Hermione who sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Draco sat at his desk in his room. Blaise hummed a hard rock song behind him on his bed, rather unsuccessfully.

"What are you up to?" Blaise asked peering at Draco scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. Draco signed the note with a flourish and walked towards his window. Beside it stood a proud, black raven on a sleek wooden stand. He went up to it and tied the note on its leg, giving it a small treat. It flew gracefully out of the window.

Draco watched it soaring until it was a tiny dot in the air before turning to Blaise. "Just a letter to my mother." He said shrugging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A slight knock on the window sounded. An old man tumbled forward taking off his glasses, pushing away the knick knacks on his way. Perkins William opened the window to reveal a black raven, which looked proudly at him, as much as ravens could. It stuck out its leg and waited patiently for Perkins to untie the note held there.

Obviously well trained, it did not wait for a treat as owls usually did and instead soar off into the air. Perkins looked down and opened the letter to reveal an elegant writing.

_Perkins,_

_I need the best freshly brewed coffee scented perfume you have. Make sure it does not include any other scent. You will get the payment on delivery._

_Draco Malfoy._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"- and the schedules are in the files. Any questions?" Ernie asked looking around. Hermione stood next to him looking at the prefects too. "None? Okay. Dismissed." Ernie said with a smile. He turned to Hermione and said in a softer voice, "I'll see you back in the common room. Bye!"

Hermione graced him with a smile and a wave as she gathered her books and moved out with the prefects. Most prefects made their way back to their dorms and she turned to the empty corridor on the right to make it to the Advanced Potions classroom.

Footsteps echoed behind her and she turned to see who was going that way. Malfoy walked, right behind her, holding his bag in a tight grip. He smirked at her. She glared at him and walked on. For once he did not say anything and so, neither did she.

Draco quickened his pace till he was right next to her. He closed his eyes slightly, inhaling the fragrance drifting from Hermione. It was addicting. Hermione, in turn, sniffed cautiously at the scent coming from Draco.

Draco peered at the girl walking next to him. Her curls cascaded down her shoulders. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked. His eyes moved to her lips, which she was biting slightly. He suddenly turned to look away shaking his head at his thoughts and then sighed.

Hermione turned slightly at the sigh. Her eyes noted the faraway look on his face as he stared ahead. His platinum hair fell down his forehead and into his eyes. Hermione suddenly felt like brushing it away and turned to stare ahead, her eyes narrowing.

They walked on in a silence which was oddly comfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Longest chapter yet. Hope you liked it. It was kind of fun to write. Huhuhuhuhu I can't wait till the Felix Felicis. It's going to be absolutely… Well let's see :D

REVIEW and tell me how it was! ^_^

Ciao, Alexia.


	9. An Awkward Air

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimers are children of the Satan… I don't own anything except the plot and this packet of biscuits. Okay I don't own them either, I stole them from mum :D

**A/N: **I was reading my previous chapter to write this one and I found a few typo errors both I and my beta reader over looked. I corrected it. So anyway I'm reading a And The Mountains Echoed by Khaled Hosseini now cause I accidentally left my Inferno at my grandparent's. He never fails to make me cry :'( It is so brilliant!

IMPORTANT= Okay so I know that the brewing time for Felix Felicis is 6 months but for this story its one. Six would be far too long.

A thanks to my Beta Reader, Jade Winchester.

On with the chapter now!

* * *

**Chapter 9: An awkward air.**

Draco opened the door and instead of keeping it open for Hermione, he let it close on her face. Hermione jumped and put her hands forward to catch the door before it hit her.

"What a gentleman." Hermione spat, entering the room to find Draco looking at her with an amused expression.

"I was only taught to open the doors for women and we can _hardly _say you are one. Looking at those features, we can't deny the manliness." Draco said, putting his bag down on their desk. He looked around to find that the others had already started with their potions earlier today, all simmering on low heat and spoons magically stirring each.

"Are you just jealous that I am more of a man than you are?" Hermione sneered back.

"Are you going to keep arguing all day or brew this potion?" Malfoy said changing the topic for he could not think of a reply. Granger surprised him, always staying firm and giving him a sharp reply as quick as he gave a cutting remark. Where many pranced around his words getting so angry they could hardly think, let alone speak, Granger choose to keep an irritated calm –never making the argument uninteresting. She stood against him, eye to eye, a never breaking challenge, and it fascinated him.

"You started it." Hermione said opening her bag to pull out her book.

"Damn I forgot my book." Draco said peering in his bag. "Blaise had taken it to look for the-" Draco cleared his throat. He had almost given away his best –don't tell Blaise or Draco could never live it down- friend's stupid tricks away to the Head Girl.

Hermione quietly pushed the book to the middle of the desk as Draco, hesitantly, slide closer. Both their eyes closed at the same time as they inhaled. Draco sprang from his chair and moved back, Hermione was almost grateful. Both had suddenly realized they wanted to bury their heads in the other's neck and just stay there until they died.

"I… Uhm… Just list the things we need and I'll get them from the cupboard." Draco said quickly moving to the cupboard.

Hermione glanced down at her book, her face slightly flushed. It took her a moment to concentrate, "Salamander blood." She called.

"Got it!" Came the reply from inside the cupboard. Hermione continued until they had all the things, and slightly more, so she could give herself time to calm down.

Draco made his way back slowly and put the tray down lightly on the desk. "So… What's the first step?" He asked not making any move to go close to the book.

"We pour three quarters of the Pomegranate juice in with three drops of Salamander blood." Hermione said looking down at her book. Draco nodded and reached forward to get the items from the tray.

Both were aware there was a sudden tension, an awkwardness surrounding them. They both refused to acknowledge it, stubborn and in denial.

"I'll cut Knotgrass till then." Hermione spoke, taking up the knife. After they did their jobs, Hermione passed the Knotgrass to Draco from a good distance and took up a spoon. Draco returned to his station to get juice out of the Baneberry fruit. Hermione began to stir the potion clockwise counting under her breath.

"The Baneberry juice is to be added from the eleventh stir." Draco said peering at the book. Hermione nodded not speaking. Draco carefully squeezed the juice in the bowl.

"Ten." Hermione said softly after a while. Draco scrambled forward and began pouring the juice in slowly as Hermione stirred gently. She closed her eyes slightly as Draco leaned right next to her, his shoulder brushing her arm as she stirred. The hair on the back of her neck stood. Draco cleaned the bowl with his finger letting the last of the blue drops fall in. He stood, pleased as the color of the potion changed from red to purple. His eyes turned to Hermione who stood right next to him, her eyes closed and her lips murmuring numbers as she stirred. He was suddenly aware how close they were to each other.

He was also aware how much he suddenly wanted to kiss her.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh God I really am a monster :P Eh I'm also a Slytherin.

Ciao, Alexia.


	10. Nothing like having two body guards as f

**Disclaimer: **No.

**A/N: **Mmm… Magnum is love. Belgium chocolate, rich and creamy. It's like a mouth full of happiness, rainbows and love. I just watched The Incredibles after soooooo long! I used to watch it All the time and my uncle had this The Incredible games and my cousin and I would play it whenever he'd let us, I was always Mr. Incredible and my cousin would be Frozone, every time.

MONSTERS UNIVERSITY RELEASED AND I'M SO EXCITED!

Okay I'm done rambling. On with the tale! (I can't believe its chapter 10!)

This is unchecked by my Beta, her laptop is broken T.T

* * *

**Chapter 10:** **Nothing like having two body guards as friends.**

"Hey guys. Where's Hermione? I borrowed her Charms book and I wanted to give it back as she might need it for her homework you know. It's due tomorrow so… Uh… Where is she?" Neville said looking at Ron and Harry lounging on the red sofa near the fire.

Their expressions turned sour as they said simultaneously, "With Malfoy." Neville looked taken back. The answer was least expected.

"W-What?" He said bewildered, perfectly sure he had heard wrong.

"For this stupid Potions homework." Harry said looking bitter. Relief dawned on Neville's face. It was just homework.

"Is she in the library then?" Neville asked scratching the back of his neck. Ron shook his head.

"In the Potions classroom, alone, with Malfoy." He informed Neville who raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sure she can handle herself guys." Neville said with firm belief in his statement. He had seen Hermione pull through in pretty tough situations without the blink of hesitation or weakness.

"Sure, but it's killing us." Harry said, his left eye twitching slightly. Neville's gaze turned to Ron and he could literally make out a candle suddenly burn merrily above his head.

"We'll give her the book, Neville. Go on now, leave it on the table." He said turning quickly to Harry and started speaking with hushed urgency. Neville rolled his eyes and put down the book on the table. He shook his head as he made his way back to Ginny, Dean, Seamus and a heated game of Exploding Snap.

He did not notice Ron and Harry sneak out of the common room. He did not see Harry pull out a piece of paper and tap it with his wand. He did not hear Harry whisper, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He also never heard Ron and Harry gasp as they saw how close Malfoy and Hermione were standing and neither did he see their expressions change to those of anger.

XXXXXX

Draco was also aware how much he suddenly wanted to kiss her.

"Hermione?" He whispered, softly, his eyes fixed on her face. Hermione's eyes flew open wide. They held unmasked shocked and something else Draco could not point out. His hand moved to Hermione's tightened grip on the spoon and he lightly removed her hand from it placing it on the counter beside him. His grey eyes never left the widened eyes of Hermione. "You stirred twice the needed amount." He said softly. His tone was low and held light teasing. She blinked, unmoving. A curl of her brown hair brushed lightly against her cheek.

Draco breathed in lightly, his eyes almost closing. He reached forward and moved the curl, slowly tucking it behind her ear. His hand did not move and cupped her cheek instead. He did not know why he was doing what he was. Why he suddenly felt the compulsion to do so.

Hermione's eyes closed and she began to notice how gently he held her. "Hermione?" Draco repeated. Her eyes flew open. There it was again; her name. He leaned in closer and his hand moved to her jaw. Her eyes threatened to close, and would have if Draco's stormy grey ones had not been commanding them to keep gazing at him. Hermione suddenly noticed the flecks of blue that combined with the grey. He leaned in closer and Hermione could feel his lips just a breath away. His other hand wound itself on her waist and he pulled her closer still. She closed her eyes. "Hermione," He said softly. She leaned in, her hands moving to clutch his shirt, "I'm going to ki-"

'SLAM!' The door flew open.

Hermione jumped and Draco flew back.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry I'm leaving you here and after not updating for so long, with so little. But hear me out I did not think this was a complete chapter, but I had to give you guys something. I was just tying everything together on this story and making sure I leave no loopholes and make the characters be who they are and ease them into it etc etc. I'll post the next chapter by tomorrow. I have it written, but my beta needs to check it and her laptop's broke so pray :P T.T

**REVIEW!**

Ciao, Alexia.


	11. Mood swings by the second

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. No no NO I DON'T. BACK OFF!

**A/N: **I'm highly sleepily so this chapter might be affected.

**Chapter 11: Mood swings by the second.**

Harry and Ron looked at the pair standing in front of them with narrowed eyes. Draco stood tall, with one eyebrow raised in an arrogant question. Unnoticeable to the two, his hands were clammy and his heart was thundered for the slight scent of apple and orange still hung in the air. He slightly moved further away, wrinkling his nose.

Hermione on the other hand was still a bit in shock. A light blush spread across her face and she was, visibly, breathing hard.

"What are you two doing here?" Draco drawled, "And past curfew that is?" His eyebrow rose higher. Hermione turned to look at Draco slight realization and then back to her two friends with a minor anger.

"Did you two come down here to _check on me_?" Hermione said her voice held a warning. Harry and Ron opened their mouths to answer but…

"And to think you call these oafs friends." Draco sneered. Hermione turned to him.

"You stay out of this Malfoy!" She told him firmly.

"Or what?! What will you do?! Strangle me with that hair of yours?" Draco dared stepping closer. Hermione scowled.

"I should just strangle you, you ferret!" She snapped not backing away.

"I dare you to, Granger!" He said stepping closer until they were just a breath away. They glared at each other and slight crackle could be felt in the air.

"Merlin, you're pathetic Malfoy!" Hermione told him heatedly.

"You're the one to talk!" He replied with the same anger.

"Ahem." Ron said clearing his throat calling for attention. Those whom it was intended for, took no notice.

"I'm pathetic? You're known for your cowardice and supposedly I'm pathetic?" Hermione snarled.

"Uh…" Harry said looking at Ron who looked as helpless as Harry felt.

"You think you're plenty brave? Hiding behind those two oafs is not what I call brave." Draco told her almost yelling even though Malfoy's don't yell. She just bought out the un-Malfoy-ness in Draco.

"I do not hide behind those oafs!" Hermione snapped.

"Hey!" Harry said in disbelief.

"Aha! So you agree they're oafs!" Draco said in triumph.

"They're better than having a dunderhead and an idiotic klutz for friends." Hermione told him her fingers curling into a fist.

"WE JUST WANTED TO RETURN THE STUPID BOOK! BLOODY HELL!" Ron suddenly yelled.

Hermione and Draco blinked suddenly noticing they were standing far too close. They backed away sharply, looking away. The blush made its way back to Hermione's face and Draco turned to glare at The Boy Who Lived To Be A Pain In The Neck and sidekick.

"What book?" Hermione asked in a slightly awkward tone.

"Neville gave us your Charms book to return to you." Harry said pulling out a worn out book from his robes.

"He said you have homework due tomorrow so you might need it as soon as possible." Ron added. Hermione reached for the book looking slightly sheepish.

"She probably finished it last year." Draco snorted. Ron's lip twitched, but he stood blank. Hermione glared at Draco.

"Not again." Harry whispered softly.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes widened, "Do you smell that?!"

Draco took a sniff.

"The potion!" He yelled in alarm turning to the cauldron. They both peeked inside to find smoggy grey goo bubbling and oozing out of it.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed pulling out her wand. Draco shook his head at the cauldron making a face. "Scourgify." The goo disappeared.

"We'll have to start again." Draco murmured. He turned to Hermione. "Are you free after lunch tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'll see you here then." Draco said.

Harry raised his eyebrow in disbelief. From strangling each other to agreeing so nicely to the next; they were weird.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You two know very well that I would never leave my Charms homework till last minute so why did you come?" Hermione asked as they walked back to their dorms.

"We were going to the kitchens so we thought we might drop it off on the way back." Harry said quickly. Ron looked at him impressed at the quick thinking.

"I don't see any food in hands." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact voice. Harry grimaced.

"Uh… We already ate it?" Ron said unsure. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" She said putting her hands on her hips and giving them a typical Miss Weasley glare. They gulped. "Stop lying to me! You both were there to check on me and all of us know it. Hell, even Malfoy knew that!"

"You were standing to close to him in the map so we-" Ron began to blurt. Harry smacked his forehead.

"You looked for me on the map?!" Hermione snarled viciously. "You both are complete oafs! I can take care of myself. I don't need you two protecting me! I've saved your butts plenty of times! And what if I was standing too close to Malfoy?!"

"Hermione we just-" Ron began. But Hermione continued.

"Hell even if I _kiss _him I have every right to do so without giving two cents what you would think about it!" She lashed out. Turning on her heel she huffed all the way to the Heads common room, leaving behind a bewildered Ron and Harry. It was when she got in her bed did she realize something.

She had been saying the last sentence to _herself_.

**A/N: **So I have 106 something followers, but only 76 reviews and even that's because some have reviewed more than once (all of whom I'm extremely grateful to). That is hardly fair on me. This story is my baby and I would like if all of you helped in making it better. Even constructive criticism helps a lot. It doesn't take so long.

SO REVIEW MY LOVELIES!

Ciao, Alexia.

_(Note from Beta: READERS I AM JUST AS PISSED AS YOU GUYS ARE AND ALEXIA LEAVES US ON THE WORST CLIFF HANGERS AND ITS NOT FUNNY ALEXIA YOU HEAR ME?! AND I DONT EVEN LIKE DRAMIONE. WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME. AND HOW DARE YOU HAVE THE MAGNUM WITHOUT ME JUST HOW DARE YOU.)_


	12. Realizations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except the plot.

**A/N: **This may be probably the first chapter of which I know each word before I write it down. So I'm just going to get down to business… Oh and for this chapter notice the small things, they'll help you ahead ;)

A thank you to my Beta Reader, Jade Winchester.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Realisations.**

Hermione stepped into the Great Hall, her eyes red and her skin pale. She had not slept well. A single realization had stolen her sleep and kept her awake looking for an explanation as to what it had meant.

_"Hell even if I __kiss __him I have every right to do so without giving two cents about what you would think about it!"_

She shook her head as she made her way towards the table adorned in red and gold. She sat down in her usual seat, next to a Harry and Ron who did not know how to react to her presence. Her eyes were far away and looked distracted. _Even if I __kiss __him_.

A pair of grey, stormy eyes had followed her small form to her seat. The eyebrows came closer when they took in her distracted, weary face for it did not suit her. They drew further together as Draco realized it was concern he felt. He turned to pretend to listen to Blaise, who was telling an extremely detailed story of how he had fallen down the stairs and managed to survive with only a small cut, which no one was listening to. But his eyes kept fleeting back to the bushy hair, hesitantly.

"Hermione, we apologize." Harry began. Hermione looked up at him startled as if she hadn't noticed his presence. "We should have realized that you did not need our help. We were angry at Malfoy, but that does not mean we should have barged in like that." Ron nodded, smiling as solemnly as he could with three eggs in his mouth. He offered her an apple, as if that made it all better.

"It's okay." Hermione smiled at them sincerely, taking the apple. _Without giving two cents about what you would think about it. _Her smile dulled slightly, but remained as she bit into the apple.

Draco saw the smile. His heart began to thud, painfully, loudly, until he was sure everyone in the Great Hall could hear. Blaise turned to look at his best friend and was concerned to see Draco staring off in a distance, his fingers clutching the table like he held his life. Blaise shook his arm as a Raven came swooping down, black as night. It soared down next to Draco and nipped his finger, squawking slightly. His gaze turned to the raven that stuck laid down the package in front of him. As he picked it up, the raven flew off, proud and dark.

Draco tore open the package to reveal a small bottle of perfume. He sniffed at the lid and was hit by the strong scent of coffee. It warmed him. It was perfect. He was about to run out of Pellicientes Flatum anyway. He did not know why he had called for it. He did not know why he wanted Hermione focused on him. His head spun.

He stood, turned to Blaise to nod and then took off for his class.

A table away, Hermione stood too, gripping her bag. "Take care." Harry said carefully. Hermione rolled her eyes at the boys. She walked to the class, slowly. Not so much eager as she always was for classes. She came across Professor Slughorn who nodded in a greeting, smiling at her.

"Morning, Professor." She returned the greeting.

"How's the potion coming along?" He asked as they walked to the class.

"We started yesterday, but there was a slight… Disturbance and it burned. We will begin again after lunch." She said shaking her head at the events of yesterday.

"Oh? A disturbance you say?" Professor Slughorn asked really interested.

"Yes. Harry and Ron came in to give back a book I needed for the today's Charms class." Hermione said carefully. Slughorn frowned.

"That is it?" He asked a bit sadly. Hermione looked at him in confusion and he cleared his throat and he grinned at her. "Ah we're here." He said quickly, entering the classroom.

Hermione walked towards her desk where Draco already sat. "Granger." He nodded. Hermione raised her eyes, shocked. Was that a greeting? Draco almost smacked his forehead. He searched his head to save himself, but…

"Malfoy." Hermione returned as she sat. They both closed their eyes as she took her seat, taking in the scents that waded through the air.

"Today we are going to brew the Veritraserum till stage three. A fully workable Veritraserum, as you hopefully know, takes a whole lunar phase therefore we cannot make it, but the first three stages we can, yes?" Slughorn said and the class began its work.

"Your appearance is more appalling than usual, Granger." Draco said carefully as they skimmed their books for the ingredients they would need. Hermione sighed.

"Malfoy can we not? I'm tired and not in the mood to whip your arse." She said quietly insulting and asking him for a favor.

Draco's eyebrow knitted together. It was not like Hermione to look so frazzled. It was almost never that something disturbed her. She was strong and took everything head on.

_Even if I __kiss __him I have every right to do so._

Hermione's heart tightened, her mind was whirling. The fragrance of strong coffee, it reminded her of home, of warmth, of comfort. And the smell of books spoke to her of mystery, of untamed adventures –it drove her crazy. And it came from Draco sodding Malfoy.

She stood abruptly, "I'll get the ingredients." When she returned she noticed Draco had set the cauldron on low flame already. She put down the tray, not sitting and staying as far from him as was possible. She peered at him slightly as she took up the Jargodi root to cut. His long lashes fluttered against his cheek as he looked down at his book. She looked at the root, then back at him. His lips looked soft. _Even if I kiss him. _Her eyes widened at the thought and she dropped her knife.

Draco's gaze turned to her.

"Granger, you seem distracted today." He noted, then added to smooth over the observation, "Did your girlfriends give you trouble?"

"None of your business, Malfoy." Hermione said sharply, ending the conversation by turning her back to him.

Malfoy merely raised an eyebrow and began the work on the potion, quietly.

* * *

Hermione looked down at her watch and gasped. Professor Vector had kept them in to assign them projects and it had taken so long! She was so late! She ran at full speed to the Great Hall and down the table towards a familiar red head standing out.

"Hey Hermione! You look flushed!" Harry greeted from across Ron, who nodded and gave a spaghetti filled smile. Hermione began to nod quickly, panting. Lots of heads turned to look at the red-faced girl who was now searching for toast, peanut butter and jam.

"Sorry I can't stay. I'm late already!" She said spreading jam all over her toast in a hurry. "I have to meet up with Malfoy remember?!" She looked up at them hurriedly opening her bag. Mouths hung open. "Bye guys!" Hermione said waving her sandwich in the air as she turned to run. At once people put heads together and began to whisper. Ron swallowed the contents of his mouth.

"Bloody Hell guys she's meeting him to do a Potions assignment. Get a grip will you?" He said loudly quieting the whispers. Everyone nodded in understanding and all Gryffindors gave sighs of relief. The Gryffindor Princess and Malfoy?! Yeah, right!

They went about their day, rather clueless.

* * *

The door swung open with a slam and in came a panting mass of brown hair, holding half a sandwich. She blinked at the room and noted half the potions class stirring up at her oddily. Right at the front sat, with a rather arrogant eyebrow raised, Draco Malfoy playing with the sample of Felix Felicis Slughorn had given them. She walked over to him, blushing slightly as everyone stared at her. She put down her bag next to Malfoy and spoke, "Sorry I'm late. Professor Vector held us up." She bit into her sandwich.

Draco looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed red from running and her hair was untidily strewn all over. Her clear brown eyes were soft as she leaned against the desk and chewed slowly. A smudge of purple jelly stained her chin, just below her bottom lip. He smirked.

"It's okay Granger. But now that you're here can we please get to work?" He asked wearily, opening his book. She turned to look around the room and noticed how far ahead many already were. Abbey and Claire were already adding the three drops of Dragon blood to the potion while Thatcher and Emma, their partners, were cleaning up the Braken claws.

"We're really behind aren't we?" She spoke softly, her eyebrows narrowing.

"Yes about that I have an idea." Draco said softly suddenly grinning. "You know how they add four quarts Plum pits? Well we add two and-"

"But that would increase the acid levels because the pomegranate leaves will be too many and we can't decrease that-" Hermione began.

"Merlin, Granger shut up!" Draco snapped. "I wasn't done!" Hermione blinked at him in astonishment. She opened her mouth to argue, but Draco cut her off. " Look we just need to add the pomegranate leaves once every hour six times to balance the potion."

Her eyes narrowed as she contemplated the effect that would create and they widened "Actually, that's not bad. That would allow us to skip phase three which would put us ahead everyone!"

Draco nodded grinning.

"Merlin, that's genius Malfoy!" She spoke in a sudden respect.

"But the only problem is we'll be in the Prefects meeting at the last hour." He said calmly knowing the Head Girl could solve that problem.

"I'll talk to Ernie to let us go early." Hermione said. Draco graced her with a smirk.

"Perfect." He said turning to the tray to begin their potion. Hermione stared at him. It really had been a stroke of genius and suddenly Hermione was very much feeling flushed. And it wasn't because of the running or the compelling scent.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's that :D Tell me how it was!

REVIEW!

Ciao, Alexia.


	13. Losing control

**Disclaimer: **I think I've written what, like a billion disclaimers by now? So you should get it that I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Heeeeyyyyyy what's uuuuppppp? I'm a little high :D okay maybe VERY high :D :D :D :D :D :D –grins stupidly-

I was totally stalking Tom Felton, Matthew and Neil Patrick Harris on Twitter right now. They are so Funny xD And now I'm watching a really, really old, lame Indian movie about this psycho whose going around killing everyone -_- But I'm hooked and want to know the end D':

A thanks to my Beta Reader as always, Jade Winchester.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Losing control.**

"Harry what time is it?" Hermione asked Harry who was playing exploding snap with Ron in her common room. Harry looked at his watch and told her the time.

"Rats!" Hermione said putting her book down. "I have to be at the Potions room in five minutes! I'll never make it!" She got up and grabbed her shoes and a scarf in her hands before running out of the room.

"But you just got back…" Ron trailed off a bit too late because Hermione had already run off outside barefoot.

She whipped out her wand as she ran, "Expecto Patronum!" She yelled watching the sprout of light emit from her wand taking shape of an otter as it flew. She wrapped her scarf around her neck and ran on, struggling to put on her shoes as she ran.

Draco was walking leisurely, almost to the Potions classroom to add the pomegranate leaves. He turned his head as he heard a soft wisp behind him.

A brilliant swirl of light headed towards him. An otter, intense and clear, swam towards him. It warmed him to his core, made him want to smile! He shook his head wildly –it was turning him into a simpering idiot. Hermione's voice spoke from it, soft and warm, "_I won't be able to make it to the classroom on time. Please hurry._"

It disappeared in a puff and suddenly the corridor seemed too dark. He stood blinking at the empty corridor. A speaking Patronus? Draco scratched his head wondering how she'd done it.

Hermione ran for all she was worth. Good thing all the adventures because of Harry had kept her fit. She burst into the Potions classroom around two minutes too late. She gasped in relief when she noted Draco bending over the cauldron.

"It's done." Draco said turning around. Her hair flew all over the place and she huffed it out of her eyes. A misshapen scarf hung around her neck and her cheeks were flushed from the running. Her brown eyes looked at him as a smile lit her face.

Suddenly, he felt like the Patronus was still in the room.

"Thank God you came. I thought our potion would spoil again." She said gathering her hair and starting to tie them up. Draco frowned.

"Let them be." Draco blurted, his brain losing control of his wayward tongue. Hermione looked up at him confused. Draco's head rang alarms chanting, 'Shit! Shit! Shit!'

"What?" Hermione asked letting her hair go.

"I meant if someone attacks you, your hair wouldn't be able to strangle him. If they were tied up you know." Draco said lamely. Even to him that sounded really stupid. He felt like smacking his head.

"Whatever, Malfoy." Hermione spoke. "Come on. We have to get to the Prefects meeting." She turned and Draco followed. They walked slowly to the Prefects room.

"Hey Malfoy I was thinking what happens if instead of adding Ashwinder egg at stage eight we add it at the seventh and mix it with some Boomslang?" She asked. Draco thought about it, his eyebrows knitting together. Hermione glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

They continued walking down the corridors picking on each other's brain and by the time they reached the Prefects room they were wrapped in a heated argument about the benefits of Fluxweed.

"We'll continue this later." Draco grinned walking inside. Hermione momentarily blinked at how the grin changed his face. It made it soft and didn't make Hermione want to punch him like his smirk did.

She followed him into the room.

The prefects raised their eyebrows as they saw the two sworn enemies enter together. Their eyes took in the shaken image of Hermione and the grin on Draco's face and immediately their minds started whirling. Draco sat down, not noticing the raised eyebrows as his eyes were still trained on Hermione who went up to the platform to stand beside Ernie.

* * *

Draco checked the clock on the wall and his foot began to tap impatiently. He caught Hermione's eyes, nodded towards the door and then at the clock. There were only twenty minutes left.

"Uhm… Ernie? Can I talk to you for a bit?" Hermione spoke. Ernie put down the chart and turned to Hermione.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can you excuse Malfoy and me? We need to go to the Potions classroom and add something in or it'll go bad." She said. Ernie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah go ahead. I'll wrap it up here." He said. Hermione smiled thanks and walked towards the door.

"Come on Malfoy!" She spoke and he sprang up and followed her out. The prefects exchanged glances.

Draco and Hermione walked side by side, fast enough that they'd reach on time but slow enough so they weren't really running. They walked quietly each wrapped up in his/her thoughts. A huge gap was between them though, for which both were kind of thankful for: they didn't need any wild scents clouding up their whole system.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione spoke softly, stopping. Draco stopped a few paces ahead of her and frowned.

"Keep walking!" He hissed.

"There it is again." Hermione whispered ignoring Draco. This time Draco heard it too. It was silent giggling.

"It must be some students. Come on!" Draco hissed again.

"Exactly! Its past curfew." Hermione whispered, her Head Girl- ness kicking in.

"Oh, for God's sake Hermione!" Draco said exasperatedly. He grabbed her hand and pulled on it. "We'll check it out later."

He pulled her forward increasing his pace. As they ran he realized he was holding Hermione Granger's hand! And she hadn't even noticed! It was warm and soft and small in his big one.

Contrary to what Draco thought, Hermione _had _noticed. Her mind would have begun to think how cool it felt, slightly calloused from playing Quidditch. But Hermione's mind was elsewhere.

He'd called her Hermione.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's that :D Oh they should just kiss already! But my hands keep typing all this instead of typing 'And they finally kissed and all the freaking sexual tension was realized and it was awesome!'

**REVIEW PLEASE! **(I'm almost to a 100 even though I have 125 followers so I should have more D': )

Ciao, Alexia.


	14. A little luck goes a long way

**A/N: **I GOT 100+ REVIEWS! ON MY FIRST FANFIC! I LOVE YOU GUYS, EACH AND EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

I was going to upload the chapter the very next day, but I was just so busy I didn't get the time to finish it in a day so I made it a long chapter instead, like 2610 words long.

COOKIES TO EVERYONE!

And a special one with chocolate chips to my Beta Reader, Jade Winchester.

**Chapter 14**: **A little luck goes a long way.**

Draco sighed as he threw the empty vial and looked into his bathroom mirror. Out of Pellicientes Flatum he was. He turned to the bottle of perfume he had ordered and squirted on the rich coffee scent on himself. It wasn't going to work as well as the mauve potion, but it was better than nothing he deduced.

He grinned as he walked out, raising his eyebrow at a squirming Blaise hopping on his feet yelling profanities at him about taking too much time applying his make up. Draco chuckled as Blaise rushed inside hurriedly.

* * *

Hermione sighed as the hot water showered upon her. Being the Head Girl sure had its perks –no more sharing a bathroom with four other girls obsessed with their hair and the perfect amount of lip gloss. Sure she had to share it with Ernie, but it was better than any girl who spent fifteen minutes applying gloss.

She reached for her shampoo and found it empty.

"Hey Ernie I'm out of shampoo do you mind if I use yours?!" She yelled. A muffled reply told her to go ahead.

She took up the bottle, "Mango and passion fruit, how manly!" She giggled. She thought about the day she was stuck in that stupid broom closet and grinned when she could think of no one that had yelled out this odd combination of mango and passion fruit. She lathered on some and began to hum as she massaged.

The incident had affected Hermione, whether she would admit it to herself or not. She had become more conscious of any scented things she used. Her sharp memory aided her in choosing scents she had not heard any boy yell. Her shampoo was apple scented her and perfume orange, because she had not heard any one yell out the two together.

She stepped out of the shower, whispered a drying spell on her hair and slipped into her uniform.

"Thanks for the shampoo, Ernie." Hermione grinned.

"No problem. Now can we go? Susan will be waiting." Ernie said getting up from the couch he was seated on. Hermione wriggled her eyebrows suggestively at him, grinning and he blushed. "Come on!" He said walking out. Hermione grabbed her bag and rushed after him.

Walking to the Great Hall they came across a familiar red head standing next to a messy haired boy.

"Oh there's Susan! Hey Susan!" Ernie yelled speeding away. Hermione grinned at him.

"Merlin's pants he's whipped." Ron said strolling over to Hermione who laughed.

"I think it's adorable." She said. They made their way for breakfast.

"Hey Hermione, do I look okay?" Harry said suddenly. Hermione turned to look at him, confused. He looked nervous and was shuffling on his feet.

"Uhm… Yeah, but why…?" She asked. It wasn't like Harry to care about his appearance. No offense intended.

"I… Well you see… I mean…" Harry began anxiously.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said turning to Hermione, "He took ages telling me last night too."

"Telling you what?" She asked.

"Well… I…" Harry began when Ron smacked the back of his head.

"He has a serious crush on Luna and he wants to ask her out." Ron blurted.

Hermione blinked, speechless.

On the other side of the corridor, a nervous Thatcher stood playing with his fingers. His eyes were trained upon his fellow Hufflepuff, Emma.

"Come on you can do this." He whispered to himself, standing straight.

"Harry! That's great! You'll make a great couple!" Hermione beamed. Luna was a good person, she'd keep him distracted. Hermione grinned at the thought.

"Really? You think so? You think she'll say yes?" Harry spoke on border line hyperventilation.

"Calm down. She has no reason to say no. You're a great guy Harry and she knows that. Come on now, go! Look she's right there!" Hermione said enthusiastically pushing Harry forward. He stumbled down the corridor.

"He's such a dork." Ron said shaking his head. Hermione grinned.

"Definitely. Oh how they grow." She agreed watching Harry. "Just yesterday he was a small boy shying away from girl contact." Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Now we're proper parents sending out our child on his first date." Ron grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

From behind her Draco growled boring holes into Ron's back.

On the other side of the corridor, Thatcher made his way to his long time crush whispering to himself, "It's going to be okay. Oh Merlin I'm going to die before I get to her." His heart beat fast.

Harry got to Luna and tapped on her shoulder. The blond turned and gave him a lazy smile.

Thatcher stood behind Emma and inhaled hard before saying, "Hey Emma." She turned around to give him a glorious smile.

Both boys almost fainted.

"Hey Luna I was thinking… I mean… If you want to that is…" Harry began blabbering.

"Emma do you… Maybe… If it's not any trouble… That is if you want to…" Thatcher gulped.

"Want to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?" Both blurted. They held their breaths, hearts beating and minds whirling. They were greeted with smiles.

Both boys almost fainted. Again.

"That would be nice." Emma answered simply. Thatcher beamed, turned and fled so he could do a little victory dance in some broom closet.

"I surely will, Harry. By the way, Harry, did you know you're surrounded by Jigglyfacks. They create nervousness you know? No wonder your heart seems to be thudding a lot." Luna said looking concerned. Harry's hand leapt to his heart.

"You can hear it?" He asked softly. Luna merely smiled.

"I'll be going now Harry, so I don't have to answer your question. See you this Saturday." She spoke turning and going inside the Hall. Harry blinked and made his way back to his friends beaming.

"I told you so." Hermione grinned as Ron slapped him on the back. Harry mock bowed. She linked her arms through her two friends and they made their way inside the Hall.

Draco growled again. He picked up his pace as he made his way inside the Hall. Really, could she get more close to the two twits? He mildly acknowledged the whiff of jealousy, but then threw it at the back into his mind, shaking his head.

As he made is way inside he noticed the trio had stopped at the door so Ron could tie his shoelaces. As he passed them his mouth, out of a new habit, blurted, "Granger." in greeting.

Hermione turned to look at him and gave a small smile and a curt nod, "Malfoy."

Draco made his way to the Slytherin table and to his usual seat next to Blaise.

"What was _that_?" Ron asked as Harry and he stared at Hermione.

"What was what?" Hermione said confused as she began walking towards their seats. Harry and Ron exchanges worried glances. They hurried after her and sank down into their seats. Ron absentmindedly began piling his plate, as if it was a reflex. It probably was.

"That with Malfoy." Harry said. Hermione looked even more confused. "The Granger and the nodding and the smiling and the Malfoy." He elaborated.

"I guess it was a greeting?" Hermione said uncertainly taking a bite of her eggs.

"Why were you sharing a greeting with _Malfoy?_" Ron asked slightly bewildered.

"Because that's what you do. Honestly boys what are you trying to say?" Hermione said getting frustrated.

"You're getting chummy with him." Ron accused bluntly. Hermione blinked before her eyes narrowed.

"Firstly, he was the one who greeted _me _and it would have been exceptionally rude not to return it and seco-" Hermione had begun in a furious charade but Harry cut her off.

"Since when do you care about not being rude to _Malfoy_?" Harry asked. Ron gave him a nod filled with respect for catching that small detail.

"Well I was just… It was a reflex. Returning a greeting, it's a reflex you know." She said.

"Well it would have been, but you kind of nodded, then smiled," Ron spat the last word, "And _then_ returned the greeting." This time Harry gave Ron a nod.

"Stop over analyzing this. And honestly what if I did greet him? I have to work with him in Potions for the next year and the least we can be is mildly civil to each other. And it's not like he's being rude or anything anymore! On the contrary, he's careful, smart, handsome and witty. _And_ I can actually have a good, intelligent conversation with him, which is honestly a breath of fresh air, because the idea of a good conversation to you two is Qudditch! Now, if you'll excuse me I have a class to attend to." Hermione said, furiously shoveling her eggs on a piece of toast and walking away. Harry and Ron turned to each other with panicky expressions.

"Handsome?" They both said bemused.

Hermione entered her Potions class and sat in her usual seat, fuming. Slowly everyone else entered the class followed by the Professor. Draco, Hermione noticed, looked as if he had been sucking some lemons. His hair drifted into his eyes hiding them from her. She turned to face the Professor as Draco took his seat.

They both closed their eyes and inhaled.

Taken aback, Hermione opened her eyes and turned to look at Draco who was looking at her with a puzzled expression, too. They quickly looked away, frowning.

'It's just coffee.' Hermione thought. It felt incomplete and wrong without the alluring scent of books. A part of her smiled at the fact that she wouldn't have to deal with a scent that drove her crazy.

Malfoy, however, couldn't place his finger on the odd mixture of smell wafting off her. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't… What it had been.

An odd silence surrounded their desk for the rest of class.

* * *

"Granger." Draco greeted as Hermione entered the class to begin phase seven of their potion. They had successfully managed to speed their brewing, flying ahead of everyone.

"Malfoy." She smiled. Draco's lips twitched as he fought to keep them from smiling back. "You know Malfoy I was thinking, we could actually publish this." She said pointing to the page in their Potions book with all the scribbled notes.

"You know what you're right." Draco said realization dawning on his face. "We really could. And I know the guy who works in the Potions department at the ministry. He could get it approved. That was good thinking Granger." Hermione suddenly giggled.

"Was that a compliment Malfoy?" She asked. Her tone held light teasing. Draco's eyes widened slightly and his face hardened. His mind whirled, there was only one way to smooth over this.

"My mistake Granger, I don't know what I was thinking, complimenting someone like _you_." He sneered. Hermione inhaled sharply and hurt flashed through her eyes before her demeanor went from relaxed to stiff.

"Let's get to work and just finish this. You wouldn't want to spend more than is required with someone like _me _now would you, Pureblood." She spat the last word. Her tone held sharp maliciousness. She turned to the cauldron.

Draco winced at the change of tone and manner.

They brewed the potion in a quiet that held tension. They had grown well accustomed to each other while brewing Potions and things ran along smoothly, just barely though. An hour passed without an exchange of a single word.

They sank into their seats at the end of it. Hermione glanced down at her watch, now all they needed to do was wait the three minutes and three seconds before adding the sprig of Aconite and they could leave.

Draco took up the small bottle of the sample Felix Felicis Professor Slughorn had given each group and peered inside it. The molten gold like liquid danced inside, exploding cheerfully at the surface just below the cork.

"Put it down. If you break it, Professor will cut marks." Hermione spoke cutting through the silence. Her glare was aimed at Malfoy and turned up fully to the level of Molly Weasley.

Draco looked at her and Hermione could almost smell the smirk fighting to break out. He calmly uncorked the bottle. Hermione gasped.

"What are you doing?!" She asked, standing up suddenly. Draco noted the change in her. The quickened breathing, the frustrated tone and the slight crackle that travelled through her wild hair.

He fully smirked now, raising the vial to his lips. His eyes, Hermione noticed, had lit up.

"You are not supposed to drink that! Put. That. Bottle. Down!" Hermione said furiously, taking a step towards him.

Draco took a swig.

Hermione pushed him yelling, "What have you done!" Draco stumbled, swallowing.

His eyes widened. He had not meant to swallow it. It had tasted, oddly, like cranberries. "Why did you push me? Now I swallowed it!" He yelled at her.

He began to tingle. His whole body felt warm right down to his toes. He smiled. He felt wonderful.

"You were going to anyway!" Hermione yelled at him.

"I wasn't." His voice was soft; something urged him not to yell.

"You… Weren't?" She asked taken aback. Draco shook his head. He felt like taking a step to his right and so he did. He reached out and threw in the sprig of Aconite into the potion.

"No, I just wanted to rile you up. I had no intention of us loosing points." He said in the same calm, soft tone. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Rile me up… Hmph! Like I could expect anything different from you!" She said rolling her eyes. They needed to figure out what they had to do about the missing Felix Felicis now. She folded her arms and took a step back to sit on her chair. As she did that, however, her foot got caught in the strap of her bag.

"I just wanted to drive you as crazy as you drive me." Draco said. Hermione tugged at her foot and suddenly it snatched free. She lost her balance and fell. Uh oh.

Two pairs of strong arms caught her. She gave a sigh of relief and looked up to meet the stormy grey eyes of Draco barely two inches away from her widened brown ones. Her throat went dry.

It was just good old luck that he was standing in the right place to catch her.

"You know, at first, I thought it was that stupid scent that surrounds you that was driving me mad." Draco whispered. "Apples and oranges. It drove me absolutely crazy." Hermione eyes widened. Draco noticed how soft and warm they were. How small she was against him. His arms which held her waist tightened. A stray curl of brown hair tickled his cheek and he looked at the slight brush of freckles on her nose.

"But now you smell wrong like mangoes, but you're still driving me crazy."

Hermione's heart gave a loud thud and her fingers which were resting on his chest, clutched his shirt almost desperately. His grey eyes had gone darker and Hermione saw the small flecks of blue they held.

"Hermione." He whispered. She didn't move, too afraid to do so.

He leaned in closer, just a breath away. His hand moved to cup her cheek. He leaned in closer still.

And their lips met.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's it folks. I know you are all screaming in frustration, but I'm an evil little writer. Huhuhuhuhu. If you review loads I'll upload faster :*

**SO REVIEW!**

Ciao, Alexia.


	15. Melting icy hearts

**A/N: **I actually fell in love with some reviews xD I love all you guys who reviewed :* cookies to you.

I think I wanted them to kiss as badly as most of you. No really, I ship Dramione as hard as anyone else reading this, may be more, so I kind of squealed after they kissed too xD let's see how it goes then. ONWARDS MARCH!

**THIS IS IMPORTANT BTW: **Okay so the potion's effects have started decreasing by now, because keep in mind he only took a tiny sip in the first place.

Cookies to my Beta Reader, Jade Winchester who thinks a comment like, 'more American than British' makes sense xD

**Chapter 15: Melting icy hearts.**

His lips felt cool against hers and she did not know how to react. Her eyes had closed a long time ago, she did not remember when. Her hands rose to grip his shoulders. They were strong and firm. He was gentle as he tugged at her bottom lip- she had not expected him to be so. His hand held her waist pulling her closer as if she would run away, while the other threaded lightly in her hair.

She kissed him back.

Draco froze for he had not expected that, but rose to the occasion.

Something cracked and the softness turned into wild passion. She curled her fingers through his hair pulling him closer and he wrapped his hand around her tighter. Her skin tingled –no, not tingled, burned- as his fingers trailed her jaw line. She began to shiver and clutched him tighter.

Oxygen was scarce, but Draco held on. His tongue slide across her lips and she parted them. She tasted of apples.

Hermione withdrew for lack of air and gripped Draco's hair not wanting him to go. He pushed her back and she felt the desk behind her. His lips slide across her jaw and she slid on top of the desk pulling him closer. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his lips slid down her neck. She raised her head and bit her lip as his soft, cool lips brushed against her collarbone.

"Draco." She whispered huskily. She didn't draw out the r as most did. _Draco. _Not _Drrraco._

He stood frozen, his lips pressed to her collarbone, his hands on her waist. His mind held one alarming thought.

He could stay by her side forever if she continued to say his name like that.

Forever? It was a long time wasn't it?

He pulled away, his eyes wide, his fingers roughly removing her hold. Her brown eyes looked at him with concern. No one should ever have such warm eyes.

"Draco?" She whispered.

There it was again. It hurt him, that feeling in his heart.

"I can't…" He whispered. He turned, opened the door and ran.

* * *

**A/N: **Please don't hit me -ducks under a table- The next chapter will be uploaded in soon.

**BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!**

Ciao, Alexia.


	16. Chilling coldness

**A/N:** As the previous chapter was short and the death threats were kinda scary I decided to post the new chapter early.

Let's get on with the chapter shall we? :D or do you want me to rant on? No? Okay… :(

Thanks to my Beta Reader, Jade Winchester.

**Chapter 16: Chilling coldness. **

Hermione slammed her bag down on the table. Ron and Harry jumped and turned to look at her, alarmed. She sat down and blew a strand of her wild hair out of her eyes furiously, her hands folded across her chest firmly.

"G-Good morning, Hermione." Harry said uncertainly. Ron held his breath, looking at Hermione with wide eyes. She turned to him slowly, her eyes narrowed. He gulped.

"What's so good about it?" She asked her voice dangerously close. Ron let out his breath and backed up.

"Well… Uhm…" Harry squirmed and then brightened, "I've got my date with Luna today."

Hermione struggled.

"That's great, Harry. Have fun." She said through her teeth. She got up, "I'm going to the library then."

Harry caught her hand as stood.

"Alright there, Hermione?" He asked concerned. Hermione's face softened.

"I… Yeah I'm good." She said nodding.

She wasn't. She had been up all night. She had thrown things and cried, in frustration or sadness she did not know. And in case she came close to a certain _ferret _she had made sure of two things: to smell like apples and oranges just to fuel his fire and hit him with every charm she knew.

She had followed him. She had called after him. She had run after him until she couldn't anymore. But he had vanished, out of her reach. She had walked back to her room confused and very much alone.

He had been the one to kiss her. She hadn't… And he'd left her.

"Come with us. Ron's coming too. It'll be fun." Harry spoke softly. Hermione sighed.

"I'm really tired guys." She said. And she was, exhausted, to the core.

"Come on 'Mione we'll have fun. I'll even buy you ice cream." Ron said invitingly. Hermione sighed again.

"Fine." She said and the buys rejoiced, "But, I'm not staying the whole day okay?"

Harry got up and swung his arm around her. Ron got up and grabbed three apples and tossed one to Hermione. Harry turned to catch the apple he expected was coming his way, but Ron had already kept the second one in his pocket for later. As Harry smacked him on the head he bit into the first apple grinning. Ron swung his arm around Hermione too and all three made their way to the door.

Draco walked into the hall carefully. But she was there, between the two laughing idiots. His heart gave a lurch. His eyes met her brown ones, seeking the warmth they gave him. What he saw made his soul twist.

They were cold. Her eyes were cold.

She passed him, but he couldn't move. His mind whirled to the last time he'd felt this… This cold.

"_Mother. I don't want to go." Draco said stiffly._

"_He's your father, Draco." She replied just as rigid. Draco sighed, he would have to go. They both took out their wands, each reluctant to do so, though._

_With a crack they both apparated._

_Darkness was the first thing he saw. A small, flickering lamp hung a few feet away providing little comfort. Rattling breathes, as if desperate for air, were what he first heard. His eyes lifted towards the sound and in the shadows, guiding soundlessly, stood two dementors. The blacks cloaks hung around them and Draco could see the rotting flesh of their hands._

_But what he felt… It was like a thousand needles nipping his flesh. Coldness, stronger than any seeped through his skin and touched his soul just enough to leave Draco gasping, reaching out inside of himself for anything, anything._

* * *

"Hey, Luna." Harry said looking everywhere, but at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at the girl. Her eyes traveled to the her blond hair. Draco's were slightly lighter she thought absentmindedly. She shook her head. _Malfoy _is a prick, she whispered in her head like a chant.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand, "Come on you owe me ice cream."

"Wait! But I want to see how Harry is on a date!" Ron hissed at her.

"Shut up Ron!" Hermione snapped back, dragging him to The Three Broomsticks. She turned to see Harry look at her gratefully. She nodded.

* * *

"What's up with you, Draco?" Blaise said nudging him painfully in the ribs with his pointy elbow.

"Stop that Blaise!" Draco yelled smacking his pointy elbow away.

"Is it your monthlies?" Blaise asked seriously. Draco turned around and smacked him hard. "Ow! Ow woman! No need for violence." Draco smacked him again and Blaise chuckled. Draco leaned on the table shoving his plate away. He really couldn't eat.

"Not eating?" Blaise asked. Draco sighed and put his head down on the Slytherin table with a thud. "Ohhhh. Is it a girl?" Blaise asked grinning. He saw Draco's eyes fly open and then they relaxed cautiously. He lifted his head and turned to Blaise.

"What's wrong with you?!" Draco asked, raising his eyebrow. Blaise just smiled.

"So who is she?" He asked. Draco scoffed.

"There's no_ girl,_ Blaise." He said.

"Is it Pansy?" Blaise asked wriggling his eyebrows. Draco mocked vominting. He picked up his goblet and took a sip.

"I have taste, Blaise." Draco said and then hurriedly added, "Plus there isn't any girl."

Blaise sat back and thought about it hard. His mind spun every girl Draco had ever talked to in front of his eyes. And being Blaise, he could put down each one of them. An image clicked in his mind and once it came it wouldn't go away. He _was _spending a lot of time with her.

"Is it Granger?!" Blaise gasped.

"I'm not in love with Hermione!" Draco snapped angrily before throwing his goblet and stalking away. Almost all Slytherins who had heard the goblet land turned to stare.

"Who said anything about love?" Blaise asked himself. He then beamed and ran after Draco as fast as he could. His Draco was in _luuurve_. He laughed out loud. This was going to be_ fun_.

* * *

**A/N: **I have this feeling that it's going to end in a few chapters. –wails- but I don't want it to stop D:

**REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT WAS!**

Ciao, Alexia.

(Note from Beta: This could not be more American save for the few British bits I added and altered. For god's sake Alexia, they are _British_. Hm. Maybe I've just been reading too many Merthur fics. Which are fantastic, by the way and you should join the ship you sodding twatwaffle. (The British have the _cutest_ swear words.) Merthur has ruined my life. Ruined it. So I am going to finish another fic. And you tell me if its weird that I'm shipping Blaise and Draco... Opinions, readers?)


	17. All's well that ends kind of well

**A/N: **I was just watching Bewitched and the way he goes, 'I want my dawg, like totallay' I just die every time! It's so funny xD Plus you know Nicole Kidman *.*

**A Belated Happy Birthday to our Queen and the Boy who Lived.**

I'm so glad you exist, because without you, without your words, your imagination, your hard work, my life would not have been the same. And I think I say that for the billions of people you have touched. You give me hope and the will that even when there is darkness all around, there will be light if we just look hard enough. I don't have the words to thank you enough for making me believe that magic is true.

This story is for you. Because your story will live with me forever.

Thanks to my Beta Reader, Jade Winchester.

**Chapter 17: All's well that ends kind of well.**

It took Blaise quite some time to catch the Qudditch player. By the time he caught up with Draco, he was panting and clutching his chest. He looked around at the beautiful view that Hogwarts, the forest and the lake made from the astronomy tower. He turned his eyes to his best friend who seemed unruffled even though they had just run up what seemed like a billion stairs to Blaise.

"Why did you run Draco?" Blaise said leaning against the railing for support, his breathe coming in gasps. Draco's eyes seemed far away.

"That's all I seem to be doing now days." Draco said so soft Blaise almost missed it.

"Knowing you, you probably won't tell me so I won't ask." Blaise said turning to look at Hagrid's hut. It kind of fascinated him. He would like to look inside someday; it seemed cozy and would be pretty bizarre considering who owned it.

"So you like Granger huh?" Blaise asked bluntly, grinning at Draco who sighed.

"No." Draco answered shortly. Blaise's face burst out into a beam.

"My little boy's growing up." Blaise said pretending to wipe tears from his cheeks. Draco glared at Blaise.

"Would you shut up?" He snapped.

"Merlin, Draco there's no need to be Mr. Grumpy about it. It happens." Blaise spoke quietly. Draco sighed and put his head on his arms.

"Mother will kill me." He mumbled. Blaise froze.

"Merlin's most baggy Y fronts! It's really serious if you're worried what your mother will think! And here I thought you'd end up with me." Blaise said pouting. "My heart's breaking, Drakiepoo."

Draco gave a violent shudder. Blaise snickered.

"Your mother will be fine. If I were you I would have worried about your father, but he's kind of out of the way in Azkaban so it's fine. Your mother always wants you be happy and you know that mate." Blaise said and then added gleefully, "I'm so wise." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Mate just admit it you love her and I'll help win over your mother, you know she loves me." Blaise grinned.

"I don't." Draco spoke stubbornly. And he didn't. She just made his world spin and his heart warm when he saw her. That didn't mean he loved her.

"Mate, what color are her eyes?" Blaise asked suddenly.

"Chocolate brown." Draco's mouth blurted at once. Soft chocolate brown eyes which made him feel warm.

"And what's your birth date?" Blaise asked.

Draco paused for just a second before answering, "July 5th." But Blaise caught the pause. He looked at Draco in triumph.

"You got it bad Draco." He said knowingly. Draco looked puzzled.

"What?" He asked.

"Her eye color was on the tip of your tongue mate. You didn't even have to think about it. But you paused and thought about your own birthdate. So Draco, you got it bad." Blaise calmly walked to the door, leaving behind a bewildered Draco. He opened the door and paused, "I saw her and her two faithful bodyguards leave for Hogsmeade, if you want to see her or something." He left.

Draco stood staring at a faraway tree.

He thought about her smile, the way she laughed, the way her hair crackled and her nose scrunched up when she was angry, the way she was so enthusiastic about her stupid Head Girl duties, the way she lit up arguing about potion ingredients with him and oh Merlin when she said his name. _Draco. _

And then it clicked.

He turned sharply and swung open the door wildly. He raced down the stairs, on thought on his mind.

_I need to find her._

XXXXXXXX

Hermione sat picking at her Choco-nutty surprise nodding to whatever Ron was saying. Her mind was elsewhere, but Ron did not seem to notice, his hands illustrating the latest mistake by the Chudley Cannons which had cost them the game (Yes, as if without that mistake they would have won).

Her eyes were fixed outside the window as she murmured things encouraging Ron to keep talking. She was staring at Thatcher and Emma sitting on a bench nearby. She was laughing at something he had said and he looked idiotically pleased with himself. Hermione could have that. She could have a normal boy and laugh at his jokes that she didn't find funny, someone who didn't infuriate or challenge her at every step, who didn't give her a rush and made her feel alive, who wasn't Draco.

She sighed.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ron's voice broke her thoughts. She turned to him and smiled.

She pointed out the window, "Look, those two have had a crush on each other since last year and they're finally acting like it." She watched Thatcher lean down and kiss Emma softly before they both stood and walked away, hand in hand.

"So?" Ron asked.

"Well, I was just thinking how I could never stay down for someone so…" Hermione paused thinking of a word, "Boring."

Ron raised his eyebrows, clearly not getting her point.

"He seems all right, sweet and caring, but there's no… No challenge there." Hermione said.

"'Mione relationships aren't like those problems you keep solving for Arithmancy. I hope you know that." Ron said slightly grinning. Hermione let out a small huff of a smile too.

"I guess I'm just odd like that." She said.

"You're odd in plenty of ways Hermione." Ron grinned, "Come one let's go to the joke shop." Hermione groaned as she stood up.

"I'd rather go to Flourish and Blotts." She said folding her arms. Ron looked pained.

"It's too suffocating in there. Plus, it smells bad." Ron frowned. Hermione gasped.

"Are you kidding me?! The scent of books is amazing, one thing I look forward to the most." Hermione said as they made their way out. Ron made a face.

"I don't want to."

"Fine." Hermione spoke calmly. "You go to the joke shop and I'll go to Flourish and Blotts and we'll meet in half an hour yes?"

"I'll be at the Quidditch shop then." Ron said nodding. Hermione frowned.

"Fine, after that we'll meet, in an hour then." Hermione said walking away. Ron waved and made his way to his desired place.

Hermione stepped into the bookstore and took a deep breath. She felt herself smile and at once she felt peaceful. She smiled at the salesman who had looked up from his registers to nod at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked. She shook her head lightly.

"I'm just going to look around." She said.

Dave Berkin was now 53 years old and had run this store for 20 of them. He knew a book reader the moment they entered his shop. He smiled at her.

"Right at the back there's a couch by the window if you want a seat." He turned back to his register.

Hermione made her way to the shelves.

XXXX

Draco raced to the village, out of breath, but determined. He headed for the Three Broomsticks first and threw open the door. Several startled faces turned to look at him, but none held the soft, warm eyes he was looking for. However, they did catch the brilliant green ones of Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived to Be a Pain in Draco's Neck. He was sitting up very close to that Loony girl from Ravenclaw.

She must be close.

He turned and walked out of the door, slamming it behind him. 'Okay Draco she has to be here somewhere here.' He thought. He crossed the street, neatly avoiding an apparating wizard. He walked into Zonko's joke shop. It was filled to the ceiling with people running around among the bright stalls.

He casually ducked from an incoming rocket surprise and pinched his nose when someone accidentally dropped a stink bomb. He shook his head looking at what seemed like the whole of Hogwarts had come to visit the joke shop. This was going to take forever.

He sighed, turned to walk out and nearly slammed into Weasley. He made a disgusted face as if touching the red head would have given him cooties.

"Watch it, Weasley." Draco sneered. Ron's lip curled. "Not hanging around the bookworm today?"

"None of your business, Ferret." Ron spoke. Draco snorted.

"She got tired of you huh? Figures. I would have gotten tired of your sorry face years ago." Draco smirked.

"Watch it, Malfoy, or my fist might just break your nose." Ron threatened, his fingers curling into fists. Draco didn't have time for this. He would have loved to watch Ron try to hit him, but he needed to speak to Hermione.

"I'll see you around Weasley." He said before turning and walking out of the door.

"Yeah! Run like the coward you are, Malfoy!" Draco heard Ron yell behind him. Draco snorted. He had more pressing issues to attend to.

He started down the lane. Where could sh-

Of course! He was looking for _Granger_! He smacked his forehead and entered Flourish and Blotts. His searching grey eyes met the dark irises of Dave's.

"Can I help you?" Dave spoke kindly.

"I'm looking for a girl. Wild hair, brown eyes, a keen book reader, button nose, about this tall." Draco said gesturing halfway between his shoulder and elbow.

Dave Berkin was 53 years old and he had been happily married for 32 of them. He knew the face of a desperate boy when he saw one.

"Right at the back there's a couch by the window." He winked at Draco.

Draco exhaled in relief. He ran his fingers through his hair, hoping he looked okay, and then shook his head. He was Draco Malfoy, he looked better than okay. All the time. He ran his fingers through his hair again and walked slowly to the back.

His fingers lightly traced the books as he passed them and his mind only showed him her face. _Draco._

He turned around the bookshelf and his grey eyes found her.

Tucked up in the worn out looking red couch, sat Hermione Granger. The light from the window slightly touched her hair, making it shine: it made him want to run his fingers through it. Her nose was scrunched as she concentrated on the huge book on her lap: it made him want to scrunch his own nose and read what was so interesting to her, with her. She was biting her bottom lip softly: it made him want feel those lips against his own. Her small frame fit perfectly into the couch: it made him want to hold her. He had never seen anyone look so beautiful.

Merlin, just looking at her turned him into a simpering idiot! He gave out a huff of annoyance.

Hermione looked up, startled and there she found standing, the bane of her existence.

Draco sodding Malfoy.

His stupid hair was gleaming and his stupid face held that stupid smirk which Hermione was _not _finding sexy _at all_.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Draco raised one eyebrow took a step forward.

"So it's Malfoy now?" Draco said still smirking. Hermione stood up and put the book down on the window sill.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said through her teeth. Now if Draco wasn't Draco and was some terribly cliché boy he would have probably answered 'You.' But Draco is Draco and he lived to infuriate Hermione till she scrunched her nose like she does.

"I'm just here to buy a book, _Hermione_." Draco said the emphasis lay thick on her first name. Hermione shivered. "Are you cold, _Hermione_?" He asked stepping closer. She took a step back. "Do you want my coat, _Hermione_?" He asked taking another step towards her. She scrambled back keeping the distance.

"Malfoy just get your book and sod off." She snapped. She was aware of the book shelf behind her. No way out. Her eyes flickered behind Draco, slightly panicked. Maybe she could run for it. She almost smacked her head. Merlin's pants she was a witch, she didn't do running, maybe a bit of vanishing. Her fingers crept toward her pocket.

Draco's eyes followed her eyes and movements. He sighed and the smirk disappeared.

"Hermione look I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk. So could you stop reaching for your wand?" He said all desires to rile her gone.

She looked up at him, "Give me one good reason to stay." He smiled then.

"I think I can give you two." He said and stepped closer until he was just a few inches away. Hermione pressed against the bookshelf and looked up at him with wide eyes. A soft inhale gave way to the richly brewed coffee he smelled off, strong just the way she liked it and the surroundings more than made up for the musty scent of books.

Her eyes closed. Her heart was thudding so painfully she could almost not breathe. Her cheeks flushed and she didn't dare open her eyes for right now opening them, seeing his face and then kissing him till either one of them died was not an option.

"Hermione… Look at me…" Draco said. His voice sounded strained and desperate. Her eyes fluttered open. Draco gave out a strangled breathe. "Back to apples and oranges huh?" He asked. His fingers moved to cup her cheeks and he came closer.

"Y-Yes. I was angry so I…" Hermione whispered. He chuckled. She could feel Draco's hot breath across her lips. His eyes were dark, almost black, flickering with desire. Hermione's eyes began to widen at that.

"How Slytherin of you." He spoke quietly and pressing closer. Hermione leaned her head back into the shelf sighing.

"The two reasons y-you had?" She asked softly. Draco leaned closer his lips making his way to her ear. They brushed her jaw lightly as they passed. Her eyes closed and her fingers, that were clutching the shelf behind her, moved to hold Draco's waist. His hands moved to hold hers.

"You want to know why I ran." Draco whispered in her ear. She shivered. "I was afraid." He continued. His hand moved to her back and began to twirl her hair in his fingers.

"Of what?" She asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"The way you… I wanted you to be with me forever." He whispered slowly. His voice had become husky again. Hermione's eyes flew open. "And I was afraid, because…"

His hand reached and cradled her cheek. He pulled back and he looked into her brown warm eyes and he knew for sure he wasn't afraid anymore.

"I love you." He said. "And I want you to stay because of that." Hermione looked at him dumbfounded, a rare feeling for her. His fingers slowly brushed away the hair from her forehead. He smiled at her.

Just at that moment her heart and brain decided to stop working altogether. She struggled for words, her eyes fixed on the smiling eyes, clear and warm.

"W-What's the second reason?" She asked slowly, her brain finding it hard to come up with a quick answer. He smirked then and she suddenly wanted to smack him for looking just so damn good when he did that. His fingers traced her jaw, burning their way to her neck.

"This." He smirked leaning in just a breath away from her lips. She closed her eyes and her fingers clutched his shirt pulling him closer. He closed the distance and whatever barely there brain function was left flew away.

His lips were cool and eager. Hermione pressed back into the bookshelf pulling him closer still. His tongue slid across her bottom lip and she parted her lips for him. It turned fierce like a competition, wild and intense. Her fingers clutched his shoulder then slide up to knot into his hair. Draco's hands slid down and pulled her thighs up. Hermione very much willingly wrapped her legs around his waist. Oxygen was scarce, but still Draco pulled her closer. To say she minded was the lie of the century.

But she had to pull back, breathless. Her lips were already swollen. She grasped his hair as his lips traced her jaw. He gently tugged on her ear lobe with his teeth, drawing out a wild gasp from her. He smirked and moved below, kissing her neck softly. She gave a soft groan.

"Draco." She whispered. _Draco._

"Mm?" He answered in a content whisper as he kissed her collarbone.

"Those were…" She stopped he bit down gently. She gasped and wildly gripped the back of his shirt. He smirked and his lips made their way up her neck again.

"You were saying?" He asked kissing her cheek softly. She slightly shook her head to clear it, at which Draco grinned wider.

"Those were exceptionally good… Mm… Reasons to stay." She said softly.

"Really?" He asked making his way back to her lips slowly.

"Yes, and Draco?" She whispered. He looked into her eyes in question. Her fingers reached up to trace his cheek. His eyes closed, his long, pale eyelashes brushing against his cheek. It was so unfair for a boy to have such long lashes she thought.

"I love you too." She said. His grey eyes opened, they held shock. Then they softened and he leaned forward to kiss her. It was different this time, slow, gentle, soft, and passionate.

It was perfect.

"BLOODY HELL!" A yell sounded.

**The End.**

**A/N: **Hopefully that was a satisfying end. I seem to think it was kind of funny to end that way xD

Oh God it's over D: -sobs uncontrollably- It's been a great journey and I loved each and every one of you readers. Some reviewers just took my heart –presents broken heart to them for a fangirl's heart is never perfectly healthy-

**Check out my new story: **The Enemy Within.

**Summary:**Communiency is a charm which connects the minds of two or more individuals, completely. But when two enemies can read each other's thoughts and browse through memories, chaos will just be waiting to happen.

Ciao, Alexia.


End file.
